Unrequited Love
by thechilldude
Summary: Beast Boy has always been the jokster, but what happens when he's in love with Raven? And how does she react? Read as the love seems to go from one to the other and back again. Well that was cheesy lol : BB&Rae. CHAPTER 14's up!
1. Does it matter?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own a very cool and stylish Computer! 

As if that matters. Well I'll be making more of this while everyone reads this chapter. I'm going to try to make this the longest story I've ever made. Hope I succeed. 8) Tell me how you think of it. Please, and a little something for you to know, it starts out kind of slow, so bear with me and proceed with the reading.

Every time I pass her, I feel myself die a bit more. I'd pass her in the halls, expecting nothing, and getting nothing. However, I want to know more. She claims that she's hiding nothing, yet I see everything. What she says isn't the truth, and I just have to know what it is. I die every second that passes. The pain, unbearable, is gnawing at me.

Why does it seem that the others do not notice what she's like, all they do is smirk and let it pass? I can't take this, this undeniable fact that no one asks her. Should I ask? Could I ask? Does it really matter? I keep thinking this to myself, and under normal circumstances, it would have hurt my brain.

Not a single soul cares for her she would say. I think back to all the times we've spent together. Especially, the time that Malchior tricked Raven. I laughed at the memories.

(Flashback)

_"Raven. Open up!" I yelled._

_"Go Away," Raven replied._

_"Come on Raven. . ." I said._

_After a few moments, she squeaked, "But I'm creepy."_

_I said, all serious like, "Fine. You're way creepy, but that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."_

(End of Flashback)

Then I remembered it didn't matter. She would never go for a guy like me. No matter how hard I tried I could never get her to understand. She looked so sad when Terra came, and I had a crush on her, too. Why was that? If she hated me, wouldn't she be happy to have me go away?

Despite everything she may have or not have wanted, she made no attempt to come in when Terra was gone. It was like, nothing _ever_ happened between us. Did anything ever happen to us? Or was it just my imagination like usual?

I feel empty. It couldn't be my stomach, it isn't growling. I remember back to the time I helped fight Trigon, who is Raven's father. He was pure evil, and did something to him and his friends. He showed them their evil sides. If Beast Boy had really known he would have an evil side, he wouldn't have done anything.

I had hurt her. Somehow, I felt I had, and she never forgave me. As my eyes swelled with sorrow, I couldn't help but hear someone knocking on my door. I couldn't let anyone see me like this, not even Raven.

I quickly wiped away my tears and opened the door. It was Cyborg, the half machine half man. He seemed so careless, so serene. If he only knew the truth, what life was all about, he'd not rush to ask me.

"Hey BB, wanna play some video games?" Cyborg asked.

If I hadn't learned myself, what true love meant, it would feel so good, just to play. No, it had to be so complex, so irritating, that it gnaw right through my heart. It was like a knife jabbing into me, piercing right through it. It was rejection. I was rejected, and I didn't know how to take it.

_"Should I?"_ A voice asked. Every time it asked, it only hurt worse, how could it hurt worse, the pain already felt like it was going to kill me? I'm totally out of character. Do I care?

"Maybe later. . ." I gaped at the ground. I feel sick again. "What. . .!" Cyborg asked, feeling my forehead. "Do you have a fever! Call the ambulance! Oh wait, we have an infirmary!"

"I'm feeling ok," I lied quickly, trying to cover myself up. They couldn't find out the truth, Raven would just hurt me again. I couldn't live through it. Somehow, I'd manage, she'd say. What a liar.

Suddenly, Raven peeked through to my room, and asked, "What's wrong with Beast Boy?" It was in her usual monotone voice, but I could see in her eyes a fluster of worry. Since when could I have noticed what she really felt?

Answering her question, Cyborg stated, "Beast Boy just denied me an opportunity of butt whooping him!" Raven didn't change her expression as she stared at the poor feller. I stared back at her, and nothing in the world would have snapped me back to reality if she hadn't spoken up.

"Beast Boy seems fine to me," Raven said, "Maybe he's just involved with something." Cyborg looked to Raven and then back to me. He immediately assumed the worst. He presumed that both of us had completely lost it.

Cyborg regretted ever saying anything about me and walked on out, forgetting this ever happened. Raven contemplated on what to say next. I could see that she fixated herself to see only the room, and not at me. I stammered on for a little while, letting time pass.

When I couldn't take the silence anymore, just when it was killing me the most, I roared, "What?" It wasn't loud, but it definitely was uncalled for on my part. It jerked Raven, and she fell back. "Well sorry," Raven replied, still monotonously, yet there was a glimmer of fright in her eyes. I lost all my anger, and involuntarily held out my hand for her.

Raven smacked my hand back and said, "I don't need any help from the likes of you." It just snapped. The pain in my heart released it through my eyes. I backed off. _"Oh no she's seen the truth,"_ I thought.

Indeed she had, she saw me crying as I backed away. She recovered and apologized, but it didn't change anything. It wasn't her fault, or was it?

I'm not like myself, to cry. What am I to do? I've never experienced something as tough as this. Who can guide me? I asked myself ever since it began, but eerily, the one person that could help this out came rushing to the door, as if I needed her this instant. She needed to calm me, and her serenity was all I needed.

"Friend Beast Boy, I heard you crying. Are you alright?" She asked, so irresistibly sweet. She was the kind of person he could go to whenever he was in the dumps. She was the only one that understood apart from Robin, but his lack of calmness for answers, adding onto his insignificant cry to quiet, to nurture, would never be the same as hers.

I slowly got up from my bedside, and fumbled for the lights. Seeing as how I didn't want to wait, I forgot about them, and instead opened the door. On the other side, stood a caring, and loving Starfire. Who could resist her compassion, her desire to make her friends happy. She was like a big sister to me.

"What is the 'matter', friend Beast Boy?" She asked serenely. Just her presence calms me, and puts my love out of my mind. "I'm. . ." I began, but then I burst into tears and hugged her. I needed her. She was like a third leg I limped on. She was my walking stick. Instantly, without even knowing what my problem was, wrapped her arms back around me.

_"She knows just what to do,"_ I thought, as everything poured out of me. "I do believe you are 'down' in the dumps, yes?" She asked. "I can't get myself out Star," I replied. My usual jokes were no more than mere child's play. They seemed nothing to me now that I've become so depressed.

"Oh you must, friend Beast Boy. I can not bear to see you like this." Starfire countered. Refraining from her touch, from her embrace, I explained to her what I was missing. "Starfire, I don't know how to put this, but Raven. . .I mean. . .yeah. . .It's like. . .She's. . ." I hesitated. How could I put it without spilling the beans?

". . .She's not there. . .and I feel miserable. . ." I finished. Starfire tucked me in her arms and whispered into my ears. "Explain to me this 'misery' you feel." As I thought of how to put it together, I whispered back into her ear, "I guess. . .I just want to be around her."

That said it all. I knew that she had to know by now that I am was in love. "If you miss her, why not go to her?" came those prickly words. I couldn't go to her. There was no way it would help. "I can't. . ." I said absent minded.

"Won't it help you friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as she ceased hugging me. "afraid not, Star," I said. She didn't seem to take no for an answer. She took me by the hand and dragged me all the way to the main room of our Tower, which by the way is shaped like a T.

"Wait!" I shouted, as I realized this was going to end up bad. "Do not worry friend Beast Boy, everything will be ok." Those words sunk in so deep, I actually felt better. Still, they couldn't release this pain that I carried.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire yelled breathless as she caught up with her. Raven was just about to make some herbal tea for herself. "Yes Starfire?" Raven asked. "Could you speak to friend Beast Boy, he seems to be 'missing' you."

"I'd rather not," Raven announced, returning to her laid out task, "Besides, he'd probably just make another joke and annoy me." She opened the cupboard and took out a cup and some sugar, along with a box of tea to make her special herbal tea. It was the usual thing she would do whenever she wanted it.

"He does not seem to be 'himself'." Starfire pleaded. Raven considered giving me the benefit of the doubt. She seemed nervous as she might've done this upon herself earlier. Then again, why should she care? I'm only an 'idiot' to her, right? After what seemed like hours to me, she replied, "Fine, he can come to my room, and we can talk. . ."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Raven almost never let anyone in her room. It was, like, an honor just to pounce through the doorway. In her usual accent, Starfire exclaimed, "Glorious!"

It was starting to get late, and already Cyborg and Robin went to bed. When Robin opened the door to his room to shush Starfire, she giggled afterwards and pronounced, "oh, Sorry. He-he."

I followed Raven back to her room, after she finished brewing her tea. The walk to her solitude was quiet, and almost peaceful. I counted up two and two, and I felt sort of wiry. _"What if she yells at me?"_ I asked myself.

She wasn't exactly the type of person you'd want to see angry. When we got to her room, we entered, and nothing. There wasn't even a yell, there was. . .quiet. _"There was more quiet? Why was this happening? Why'd Starfire set me up? I'm going to die andit'sallherfaultsheisgoingtopayohmanwhatwillRavendowillshekillme!"_ I thought so fast I thought my heart was going to explode from all of this. Raven yelling at him, Raven hurting him, and worst, Raven killing him.

"Please don't hurt me," I cried, defending myself in case of any throws. She was shocked, however, as I saw through the cracks in my arms. ". . .But you didn't do anything. . ." she murmured. I slowly let my guard down. Once I recovered from my traumatized state, Raven said in almost a whisper, so it was hard for me to hear, "I've never seen you like this."

Of course she hasn't, I haven't shown her before how I felt all this pain inside of me. It was her fault. I had to blame her, she was the one who caused it, who broke my heart. Or was she?


	2. Leaving So Soon?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, but I own a very stylish Computer! 

Ok Ok, so here's the second chapter to get a feel for this story. Oh yeah, I won't keep it in Beast Boy's POV so this might get a little interesting...Oh yeah, It already is lol! Sorry it's so short!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was truly at a loss. She now knew that I was in pain, but what was she going to do, hand me a joke book and say "_Read these out loud_"? What I thought, actually happened. She took out a joke book and threw it to me. "Read these out loud." She said. "O. . .K-Wait a minute-" I replied, remembering she could read minds, "Did you read my mind?" I asked.

"Maybe," She said. She never let me in on anything. I stubbornly returned to the joke book in my hand. I opened it to the first page and read, "What does mixing a cat and a fish make?" "I don't know what?" She asked. I looked up to her. She seemed to be playing around. This doesn't make any since at all. "_She wants to listen to a joke. My joke_?" I thought, accidentally out loud.

I returned to my book, stumbling through the pages, turning four different shades of red. "A catfish," I said, not stretching the word 'catfish' out to make it sound funny. I was totally loosing it. The joke book I held in my hand slipped and fell on the floor.

I went to get it, but was cut off by Raven grabbing my arm. She leaned in and kissed me. She kissed me right on the lips, and I was definitely blushing now, if I wasn't earlier. I was melting inside as I returned the kiss. I gave her affection I could never give anyone else.

She was my true love, and no one could stop that, not even her. We sat there, on her bed, not liberating each other's grasp. I was content. I didn't want to let go of this moment of time, but had to when I found myself unable to breathe. I heaved in some fresh air after that was done.

I felt drowsy, and then opened my eyes. I was lying on the bed, while Raven was shaking me persistent to stop my slumber. "Beast Boy you lug head. You fell asleep on my bed." Raven said. "Figures. . ." I replied, sitting up.

"Yea- What?" She asked, uncontrollable and a lamp exploded near her bed. "Oops." She sighed and repaired it quickly. "What's so surprising about it?" I asked. "It's just. . ." She said, losing her voice. "Huh!" I said, letting it out.

"Hey- Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything to you!" Raven yelled. My wide eyes replaced my anger with pain. "Yes you did!" I yelled back, "Can't you see! All the time! You act as if I'm not here!" "What are you talking about!" She yelled back.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all barged in and watched as we both bickered back and forth like children, but I didn't care. All I cared was getting revenge. I needed to be lifted from this. I can't take it.

"You know full well what I'm talking about!" I cried back, "Every day you brush me off, I'm tired of it! I don't know what's your problem!" In truth, I just wanted to know more about her. "_Stop_" called a voice from deep within me. I didn't listen.

"My problem? What's your problem?" She shouted back, more of a statement rather than a question. I punched her bed and jumped off. I walked towards my other friends, if I had any. "_It doesn't matter anymore, I'm leaving. . ."_ I thought to myself. "You know what. I don't care anymore. I'm done trying to impress you!" I yelled.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks. What did that mean to her? Impress her? What was I thinking?

I walked back to my room and began packing, I didn't care. I didn't care about anyone. No one was going to stop me from this. It's what I wanted now. I want to get as far away from her as I could. Maybe if I forget her, she'll go away, and the pain will stop.

I heard a knock on the door as I finished packing. "Beast Boy, come out. What's wrong with you?" came a familiar voice. "Robin, you wouldn't understand so just go away and leave me alone!" I shut him out. I'm going to shut them all out if they ask so there's no changing my opinion.

"Beast Boy open up!" Robin yelled. I heard Cyborg say, "Yo man that's not going to help." "What do you know? I've got a friend in there who just poured out so much anger and frustration. Aren't you even concerned?" Robin replied. I opened the door with my bag, and a brown hat on my head, along with a brown jacket. "I'm out ok!" I violently yelled.

Robin and Cyborg backed off. "Out! Beast Boy you can't-!" Robin yelled. I cut him off, "I can and I will! I'm sick of you. I'm sick of all of you, mocking me with my jokes! You think it's easy for me to make them up? I try my best, don't you even care!" I knew that wasn't the real reason I was yelling, or leaving the team, or even why I was so sad about.

I just had to cover up for my sadness, and my pain. Why'd she even exist? Why'd she have to come, and make me fall. She was the one that saved me, and the others, when we were trying to save her from Trigon. She tried to sacrifice herself for us.

I boasted, "I'm done with it." Like that, I was off. I didn't say anything else, and the others didn't follow me.

My travels brought me to a sad café. Seeing as I was already in the mood, the air was just right. I walked inside, and sat down at the corner, hoping no one notices. I sat there, and poured it out there, quickly, with silence. Through my sobs, I jammed in, "I did-the worst-possible-thing-ever. . ."

Did I do the wrong thing? Or was it the right thing? I felt uncertain of what to do. What can I do? I just ruined my life. I can't expect to get over that one. Now instead of just feeling pain, my heart's just plain dead. I can't take this. It's so, shattering.

I looked at my hands, which were covered in tears that I'd been holding my face with. (He had rested his head in his hands) I walked out, without ordering anything. I was going somewhere. Anywhere. Jump City goodbye and hello to anything, and nothing.

I was never coming back, and I never wanted to see their faces, any of them. "_Thanks Star_," I thought, "_For showing me how clueless I was."_ I walked on in vain as I searched for something interesting I can pertain myself to.

All through my travels, days on end, she did not escape my thoughts once. I tried set free of it from my mind, but to no avail did that work. It only hurt me more.

I did not even care, to see that a man in a black and gold uniform walked up. "Hello, young Beast Boy," He greeted, with his normal eye glaring into mine. "What do you want?" I asked. "My my. . .We've got a moody one. I can help you, you know." Slade said.

Take a good look at me," I said, "Right now, I don't care, so leave me alone!" "Ah, but I can make your pain go away." Slade replied, making me rather aggravated. _"Should I?" "Do it"_ came a voice from within. _"Do it"_ It repeated.

"No way. You tricked Terra, but I'm not falling for it." Beast Boy said. "I'm only the truth, it won't hurt. You'll enjoy it when I finish with you, and you will like the new you. . ."

Slowly I, raise my head, and fell for it.


	3. Turning Point

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, but I own a very stylish Computer! 

I'd really like some reviews please. Thanks a bunch!

(Beast Boy's POV ends)

Robin and Starfire are piecing together a puzzle on the counter. Surely this took up room for someone to eat if they wished to, but they didn't mind. Cyborg was on the game station V as he was beating up some poor opponent somewhere else in Jump City. While Raven, poor Raven, who had just dealt with a painful experience, locked herself in the bedroom.

(Flashback; after Beast Boy left)

"Did he do anything to you?" Robin asked, a little worried. He was always worried about his friends, but Raven didn't like him butting in on someone's personal life. That was one of her least favorite qualities that he shared with, well, everyone.

"Robin, If he had really done something to me," Raven continued, "I don't think I would be talking to you right now. Now leave please, I must meditate." She had only half lied. She must, but she wasn't going to.

Robin, being the person he is, reluctantly gave up as he knew Raven always meditated after lots of things. Starfire was ok with her question and left the room gleefully back to her room.

Cyborg didn't ask any questions, but she couldn't help but see the frown on his face. He felt he caused it somehow. "You didn't." Raven blurted out. "Didn't what?" Cyborg asked, noticing that Robin had also left. "Nothing. . ." Raven sighed.

(end of Flashback)

Timid, Raven walked out of her room and down for some herbal tea and some breakfast. It was already the next morning, and quite early at that. Everyone, in their own ways, were worried for Beast Boy. He was out there alone somewhere.

Most of all, Raven was the one that was worried. She worried for him the most.

(Raven's POV)

I didn't do anything, did I? I didn't notice anything, should've I? I don't know what Beast Boy expects of me. Why would he want to impress me?

_"You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm done trying to impress you!"_

Those words scarred her the most out of their entire conversation that night. "Trying to impress me. . ." I stammered through my thoughts, trying to gather what he meant. When I figured it out, I let out a small gasp.

"He couldn't. . ." I said, bobbing my head all around, making sure no ones around. "This can't. . ?" I asked myself. He can't have meant he was in love. That's preposterous. Who could love a Goth? Someone who couldn't feel emotions?

Yet, that was the only conclusion I could draw. It didn't make any since. _"He. . .loves me?"_ I asked myself. I'm-never-going to let myself.

(end of Raven's POV)

Raven entered the room, making Robin and Starfire look up at her. Cyborg let his enemy beat him when he looked up to Raven. Raven looked at them, all of them had hurt eyes in them, even Robin. They had hoped that Beast Boy had returned.

She shook her head, when they wouldn't stop staring at her. Nothing could stop him from leaving, and all of them wished they could. Finally, they returned to their entertainment.

When Starfire finally finished her puzzle, she looked at it. It was a picture of all of them. They had all made it together, themselves. Tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged Robin, crying into his shoulders. He patted her back, trying to calm her down.

Cyborg also cried, unable to resist. He couldn't take hearing Starfire like this. It was as if one of them had died.

Raven was the only one who didn't cry in the room. Even Robin, boy of wonder, shed two small tears, one from each of his eyes.

_"This is pathetic. . ."_ Raven thought. She saw herself missing Beast Boy's jokes as the day passed by. None of the Titans felt like eating much that day.

Cyborg knocked on Raven's room. This was the last place he wanted to ask the question. When Raven came out, he was completely at a loss. He mumbled, "Do you. . .uh. . .Want to play a game?"

Like Raven, he too missed Beast Boy. Raven thought, _"His circuit's must be frying"._ "Cyborg, don't you remember, I don't do fun." Raven replied. Cyborg wasn't really insisting that she play, but what could he do? Robin and Starfire had gone out already, and, therefore, he couldn't play with Robin.

"Then, do you want to go looking for Beast Boy," Cyborg asked, telling her the real reason he came to her door. She took attention to it for a little while before giving him an answer. "Ok. . ." Raven said, going back into her room to change.

With that, the door to Raven's room closed. Cyborg went back to his room to put on a jacket and a hat. This was all he had to do whenever he went out.

Raven came back with a black-t and blue short jean pants. She wore pink Nike shoes, but that was the only 'pink' you could see on her. She didn't like to reveal a certain secret of her liking pink.

Cyborg and Raven, an odd bunch for the crowd, walked through Jump City in search of Beast Boy. They had planned on him being in the arcade, but Cyborg had to go in alone. Raven didn't want to be caught in there.

To Cyborg's dismay, Beast Boy wasn't in there. Neither was he in any of the other usual places he would be at. He wasn't at the Pizza Palace, nor on the docks, or just, anywhere.

He and Raven began asking people, to see if that would help any. It shocked them when no one knew. They made it to the mall when they noticed their two of their friends crawl up from behind. "Hello friends Cyborg and Raven! What brings you to the mall at this hour?" Starfire asked.

"We're searching for Beast Boy," Raven said, sighing as she was frightened. "We can't take this pressure." Cyborg confessed. Raven wasn't scared for Beast Boy as Cyborg told them she did, was she? It would be really foolish for her to, but it can't be helped. Beast Boy was gone and he ran away because of something she did.

Raven, again was lost in her train of thought. She hoped she really didn't hurt him. It's not like she was falling for him, but the thought of him being hurt by her, was relinquishing her very soul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was training hard, back at Slade's new layer. Beast Boy needed to beat them. He knew he was acting like the traitor Terra. He didn't care, like he didn't care about them when he left. He wanted his revenge. (remember?)

"Good. . ." Slade said, as he saw Beast Boy's fierce training showing he had every intention of killing them. "Good? Good is for those who thought love was real." Beast Boy coldly said. Slade could help but laugh to his joke, for it was no joke, but instead a threat to the Titans.

"I know their goody good act. They always using love and other things such as friendship to win their battles. Well I'll tell you something! Friendship is for losers." Slade nodded to his notion.

Beast Boy resumed his training, for in one week from today, he would kill them, all of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No traces had come that Beast Boy was even alive anymore. They worried and worried, and continued to worry for a whole week.

Raven opened the fridge door to see that there was tofu. It reminded her of her little green changeling. Without his presence, she felt somewhat lonely.

(Raven's POV)

_"He had to. . ."_ I thought_, "He just had to bring it up, and leave us. He had to leave all of us. He had to leave me. . ."_

I stood with the fridge door ajar. I didn't notice it was even opened until Robin took notice. "Uh. . .Raven? Why are you leaving the fridge door open?" Robin asked. "I. . .I don't know. . ." I said, snapping back to reality.

It's not like me, to continue to wonder where Beast Boy is. Normally, I could care less. I don't know why. Does anyone know? I can't bear it anymore. I must see him. Even if it is only one last time.

Suddenly the villain alert rang. It was loud, and very annoying. I floated down to the screen and stood beside all my friends, except for the missing green one.

"It's him. . ." Cyborg said, sounding grave. "That can't possibly-" Robin said desperately wanting it not to be true. "Sorry Rob, but he's robbing a bank downtown!" Robin took a glance at it before calling out, "Titans Go!"

We all got there, hoping that it was someone other than our friend. Our hopes quickly died away, when Beast Boy came walking out with piles of money. "Hello old friends," Beast Boy greeted. He was wearing a different uniform than the last time they met. He was wearing Slade's uniform, the very same one Robin was wearing when he worked for Slade.

"No way. . ." Robin said. "What's the matter, Robin, or as your _girl_friend would say Robby-poo?" Beast Boy asked. Robin couldn't believe his eyes, and neither could the rest of us. Really, since when would Beast Boy, the greatest guy in the world, become so evil.

"Really, you guys are such a drag," Beast Boy said, "You can't have expected me to stay there could you have? I was waiting to get out of that dump you call a home!"

"Please, Gar. . .Please don't tell me it's true," I asked, and out of everyone, Beast Boy least expected it from me, as I could see it in his face.

His smile grew as he fired.


	4. Misery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own a very stylish Computer! 

Sorry if it took a little while to get this chapter in. It was getting to late last night, and I woke up late today to get some food. Happy new years everyone!

I made the A B honoroles, and to my surprise, I was the only one except for like one of my friends out of all my friends to get on there. My friend that got on there, I do not even know that well. LOL.

Oh yeah, You know what so funny about all of this? I have this one song that I got a couple of days, before I started writing this whole story (I'm a fan of my own story lol). The story that I'm writing here is explaining everything that happens in the song somehow. I don't really get it, maybe it's one of the pyschological things huh?

Well anyways, Here's the next chapter. And I hope for some more reviews. TY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shielded myself as the fire was aimed at me. Luckily, no one was hurt, but I'm hurt. For once in my life, I felt the sadness. The same, that Beast Boy had.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, falling to the ground on all four. Beast Boy dropped his gun, he had only just realized what he had done, and felt the worst ever. He began crying as well. "What have I done?" He asked. He jumped down. "How can I trust you? You just fired at Raven!" Robin yelled, "Beast Boy, why'd you do this as a matter of fact!" "I don't know dude, I just snapped. Slade promised me happiness, but that's not what I got when. . .when. . ."

Beast Boy finally cracked. He ripped Slade's clothes from his body. He then had his old uniform on. I looked back up at him. He looked down at me. "I'm. . .sorry too. . ." He said, coming nearer. "Get-away. . ." I hissed at him.

I walked away, stopping to hear his voice. "I tried to stop myself Raven." "Try harder." I replied to him coldly. Inside, I was hoping my usual monotone sound wouldn't drive him to evil again. Yet, I felt that this was to easy bringing him to justice.

Beast Boy spent the afternoon repairing everything the way it was before he robbed the bank. It was quite a while before he returned home to eat dinner with us. We waited for him, not eating until he got back.

After bit, I rushed to my room and meditated. I heard a knock on my door and said, "Come in." It didn't don on me that Beast Boy would want to have some alone time with me. Especially after that whole incident.

The door opened revealing Beast Boy, who was still traumatized after firing a gun at me. Truly, I was scared he hated me, because I secretly like him. He walked up to my bed and just stared at me. Then he cried once more. He didn't forget when he yelled at me, because a second later he said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

I crawled to him and sat down at the end along with him. He stared at me, and I stared back. I could see his old self creeping back into my sight. It was so refreshing.

"So. . .Did you miss me?" He asked. "No. . ." I lied, laughing slightly at the idea. "Oh that's a good one, I never knew you to be the liar." He replied.

My dumb grin gave it away. "Face it, you know you want me." He grinned as well. "No I don't. . ." I stared him down. He just glared at me. "You wouldn't have cried if you didn't." He said. "I-what? I could've been scared for my life," I said. "Oh come on, how can you be scared of anything?" he asked.

"Scared!" I yelled suddenly, "There's plenty of things that's scared me before!" "So you admit it huh?" Beast Boy said. I was dumbstruck. "What?" I asked simply. "Let's see the time where you created that scary beast. That was so cool! There was also that time where I was stuck in your mind and you weren't sure if you could defeat your father Trigon.-"

"Ok I see your point, but why'd you bring all of this up to prove I was scared?" I asked. "I don't know," Beast Boy said. After a long silence, Beast Boy said, "Well, I better get to bed!"

With that, Beast Boy walked out and into his room down the hall.

I tried sleeping after he left, but I was restless. I got up to make some herbal tea for myself, but as I headed for the kitchen, I heard a faint noise. I checked back to see where it was coming from. It emitted from Beast Boy's room.

I listened to what he was saying. It appeared there was another, darker voice in there as well. I instantly knew who it was, as it was so recognizable.

"So have you finished them yet?" Slade asked. "No I haven't." Beast Boy muttered. "Why not?" Slade screamed. "I don't think I'm ready, at least not yet." Beast boy asked. "Well hurry up with the extermination." Slade said, and then it was gone.

Beast Boy headed to his door and to the kitchen to grab another bite to eat. I retreated to my quarters by means of transportation.

As I now stood on my bed, I plopped down on it and pretended to sleep. My 'pretend' sleep, became a real slumber all to soon.

I had dreams of the worst kind. Of Beast Boy killing us. I was the last one, and I was in the elevator, trying to escape him. Every corner, every step that I take, is another mistake. And every second was wasted as Beast Boy tried to kill me.

It was another second that he couldn't spend doing anything else. I was eventually cornered, and as he came closer, he became a bull. He charged at me.

I woke up from the nightmare, sweat pouring down my face, for I knew it to be. I felt my face, for there was, indeed, sweat.

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Instead, I spent it meditating, and hoping. I hoped that Beast Boy really wouldn't do that. I hope he never does.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of Raven's POV)

The next day, when everyone was up, Starfire flushed now that Robin has finally given her the kiss she'd been desiring for almost two years now, a year after Terra has been turned to stone. Cyborg congratulated the two as this has marked the beginning of their new relationship, and another step closer to marriage.

However, that marriage would be years later. This was the present, and they couldn't think of living that way just yet. So they stopped themselves from looking that far ahead.

Raven got herself some herbal tea as she overheard Cyborg congratulating them. Beast Boy was the only one that wasn't about down here in the living room. She wondered where he could be, and she returned her thoughts to last night.

"_I don't think I'm ready, at least not yet_", She thought.

Cyborg needed to go upgrade his car again. He'd gotten a large 18,000 Horse Powered Hydraulic Engine with new features like overfilling his tires with air to float on the water. There was also the feature where the car could almost fly. However, that was only for a few seconds, and very risky.

Cyborg went to upgrade his car, and wanting to see it herself, Raven helped him. It wasn't unusual for her to go help him, because ever since he got his 'baby', She'd gone to help build, or repair, the car whenever need be.

Starfire said, "I will go to my room of quarters now," getting another phrase incorrect. Robin chuckled at this. He walked up to crime alert computer and looked for Slade. He knew he tried getting Beast Boy to turn against them, now He had to turn him back against him, which had already been done in reality, or has it?

Beast Boy waltzed up and asked, "What cha doing?" "Looking for Slade. I'm sure he has some scheme he's planning." Robin replied. "Oh really. . ?" Beast Boy asked, pulling a giant sledge hammer up over his head.

Robin didn't notice a thing.

Starfire flew back down to join Robin in whatever activities he was doing. "Friend Beast Boy, have you seen friend Robin around?" Starfire asked, seeing that Robin wasn't in the room anymore.

"Friend Starfire, I believe he went to do the 'out' thing," Beast Boy said, mimicking the way Starfire talks. "Ok," Starfire said, "But what has happened to your accent friend Beast Boy?" "Uh. . .Nothing?" Beast Boy stammered.

Starfire flew down beside Beast Boy and looked around, finding blood on the ground around Beast Boy. She looked around for Robin again, to make sure he was ok. She eyes laid themselves back down on the blood and she was terrified at what might have happened.

"What's the matter?" Beast Boy asked. "Is that Robin's 'blood'?" Starfire asked, pointing down on the ground where the blood was found. There were just a few drops of the blood that had rained down. However, Starfire could still see it as plain as day.

As Starfire turned her back to him, looking around for Robin, Beast Boy pulled out a pair of sharp scissors. His plan was working perfectly. He was to catch them off guard, and so far all of them were caught off guard.

Starfire saw Beast Boy with the scissors, pulling them up as he closer her in. She panicked, and screamed.

Raven and Cyborg were on the car, just finishing things up, when they heard the scream. A bunch of beating up was followed by the scream. Raven was scared, almost screaming herself, "Starfire!" "Go check that out will you? I'm having trouble with this engine with that noise!" Cyborg ordered.

Raven flew into the living room, which was now covered by an enormity amounts of blood. Raven couldn't help but vomit on the floor when she saw this. When she recovered ever so slightly from this new development, she cried, "What happened here!"

"It's just us Raven. How do you like that?" Beast Boy asked. "What are you talking about? Cyborg's-" Raven called, and suddenly a huge explosion could be heard from below. "Offline," Beast Boy finished for her.

"Why are you doing this!" Raven asked. "The others didn't get it quite as fast as you, you little tramp! You were spying on me when I wasn't looking!" Beast Boy blamed her.

Raven ran from him down the hall way and into the elevator. She quickly pressed the numbers to go up, but Beast Boy was walking nearer, ready to pounce on her. He transformed into a leopard and ran to her. Just as the door closed, he clawed his way at the door.

Raven then found herself reliving her nightmares. She was running from Beast Boy, who could've already killed her friends.

She needed to find her friends, but where could they be? She asked herself, "_Beast Boy? He's a killer_?" No matter what she said, it wouldn't change the fact that he was after her.

(Beast Boy's POV)

So here I was, already done with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, who I didn't need to hurt. Of course, I couldn't hurt him anyways, at least physically. I chuckled as I had tampered with his new engine.

I ran to the top floor, which I noticed Raven was going to. When the elevator door swung open there she was, terrified at me. Why was she so scared, she was scarier. That's why I wanted her dead. I wanted her dead now!

She used her powers at me. I flew back. She ran to her room. I followed her. "Asarath Metrion-" I pushed her into her wall and covered her mouth. She now felt vulnerable. "Why. . ?" She asked. "Why what? You already knew that I was going to kill you. Some time. . ." I said.

"No. . ." She replied, "Why hurt us? We're your friends Beast Boy." "If you were truly my friends, then why'd you let me go? Why'd you let me be Slade's apprentice! You knew the consequences of letting me leave!" I yelled at her. "But. . ." She said, trying to stall for time.

I saw it in her eyes. She feared me. Furthermore, She was crying. That didn't stop her, however, from touching my arms ever so slightly. She wasn't trying to stop me from chocking her, but rather pointing it out that it was useless.

"We wanted you to cool off," She mumbled, trying to act innocent. I don't buy that little tramp's innocence anymore. It just covers up what she was trying to do, which now she was trying to stop me from killing them.

"So now you want me huh!" I yelled at her, asking. "No. . ." She said, but before I let her finish, I stated, "Well prove it."

I leaned in, kissing her. She didn't stop me, she let me have what I wanted. I could almost feel her kissing back. "You. . .didn't prove it. . ." I said, "You do want me." She stopped her self from crying. The room was a mess, with her powers already going out of control.

We were stuck in her force field. "You didn't let me finish. . ." She said, with a few tears falling from her, "I need you. . ." "NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled at her, forcing her into the wall, hard.

It was like before, we were bickering. I don't think I can ever forgive her. "I understand what you're going through. . ." She mumbled under her breath.

I let her go, walking outside her door. Without turning back, I explained, "I'm letting you go, but if you go after me, I will kill you!"

"I thought you loved me." She popped up the question. Even I was reduced to tears. It was a good thing I had my back turned to her, I couldn't let myself see her like this. I didn't want her to know that I still cared.

"I did once toots. That was a long time ago." I said, walking away, and returning to my new home, Slade's new hideout. I knew she watched me walk out the whole way. I felt her presence.

(end of Beast Boy's POV)

Raven watched Beast Boy leave. As she so much wanted to follow him, to persuade him to permanently join back up with the team, she knew she had other businesses to attend to. For starters, making herbal tea.

Well that was for later, what he real business was, was to find the rest of the Teen Titans. Where was she going to look? He hadn't told her where they were hidden at. By the time she got to them, it could already be to late.

She searched nearly all of the tower, and still no sign of any of them, other than Cyborg, but she knew where he was. He was only offline. He was ok where he was, for the time being.

No, who really needed help was Robin and Starfire, which she couldn't find. She searched more and more, until it came down to one room, which was nothing more than a closet on the first floor.

Raven opened it up to find both Robin and Starfire in there. They were both in pretty bad shape. Rave looked at them wide-eyed and said, "No."


	5. Preparing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, but I own a very stylish Computer! 

Ok bear with me on this, but this song is pretty long (no it's not the one that I was talking about earlier. This song I made up, I think. Unless subconsciously I've heard it before). I'm sorry if it is too long, but please, this story is to good to hate it for some long song. LOL

Anyways. Enjoy the story, even if the song is to long. And please, feel free to review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, when Starfire and Robin were in the infirmary, Cyborg came in to check on them. They were both badly injured, and he couldn't help but say, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that green freak."

"Don't say that," Raven countered, as if she was trying to protect him. What was the use? "Look at this Rae!" Cyborg replied, "He took out half the team. We don't even know if they'll make it!" "We'll pull through this, just like before. We always have, this is no exception." Raven said.

"That's all fine and dandy, but we don't exactly have a reason to go on." Cyborg said in remorse. "Don't say things like that." Raven said.

Cyborg looked down. He didn't have anything else to say. "Let's blame Slade, like we always do. He is the one that's turning us all against each other." Raven continued. "Yeah. . .Let's do that." Cyborg said, not really paying attention.

For the next few days, Starfire nor Robin awoke from their wounds. Robin had a concussion, and was most likely in a coma. Starfire, who had it even worse, as if that was possible, was recovering blood that she lost so much off.

Both of the two standing Titans were dazed. It seemed, to them, that their worlds had came crashing in. The once lovable, adorable green changeling, had left to become a faithless, mindless slaughterer.

"Raven, please play some games with me." Cyborg implored. "Well. . .Ok." Raven said, who was even out of character after the incident. They played, but neither was paying attention to it. They were busy in their own thoughts.

Cyborg won, as usual, and said, "Boo. . .yah. . ." as if he was sad that he won. He missed getting up in Beast Boy's face after winning a game like this. He put the controller down and said, "Maybe I should get working on my car, huh?" Cyborg asked. When there was no answer from our Goth friend whom we know and love, Cyborg said, "I'll see you in a little bit then."

Raven decided to go back to the infirmary. Robin awoke, in a stunned manner, and looked around the room, bemused when his eyes laid on Starfire. "What's going on?" He asked when he understood that he and Starfire were both on beds.

"So, you're finally awake." Raven announced. "Well, yeah. What happened?" Robin asked. "Don't you remember?" Raven asked, "You were conked on the head by a hammer of some sort." "No, I guess not." Robin replied, "So what happened to Star?" "We're not sure, but it wasn't long after you were smacked on the head did Beast Boy get to her too." Raven clarified.

"What? Beast Boy did this!" Robin said, "When I get my hands on that traitor!" "Calm down Robin, Starfire's still recovering." Raven reassured. "I'm going to-" "Lay back in that bed and get some more rest. You aren't strong enough yet to get up and about Robin." Raven said.

Robin, reluctantly, lain back on the bed and slept. Raven stayed the night in the infirmary, while Cyborg went to his room and slept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't finish them," Slade stated when Beast Boy returned. "What?" Beast Boy asked. "They all survived, thanks to your insolence." Slade confirmed with his trusty computer. "That's imposable, there's no way Starfire could've survived with that much blood loss. I know I let Raven-" "I don't care what reasons you have for letting any of them live." Slade murmured, scathing Beast Boy.

"You shouldn't have let any of them live." Slade said, relaxing himself in his chair. Beast Boy went to his bedroom. Slade said, before he left, "Next time, make sure they die, all of them!" He nodded, and slept in his residence for the night.

The next day, after Beast Boy's tofu eggs and tofu pancakes, as if some things ever change, and prepared for another day of intense training. "There will be no training today Beast Boy," Slade stated, as if reading his mind.

"So what are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked. "Well. . .I was thinking. Let's set a trap for them," Slade grinned evilly. "Great!" Beast Boy suggested, "Let's use their powers against them." "Now you're thinking like a true mastermind." Slade smirked.

So they set off, making their traps for the what was left of the Teen Titans. There were four traps in all made, one for each of the titans. The first one, for Cyborg, was an electric cage. It was just big enough to fit him inside of it. They tied it to a metal wire, a very good conductor, tied it to the location for Cyborg when he'd step in it.

The second trap was for Robin. He would be facing off the notorious stealer, Red X. Red X joined Slade in his quest for vengeance, after Trigon tricked him. Slade had recovered his skin and all, but he still had scars that couldn't be repaired thanks to Robin and his crew.

The timing was off, He had had gotten his skin back the second Trigon was defeated, and it was all to soon. Therefore, Slade needed revenge.

Red X would ensnare Robin in a pool flooded with Alligators and Sharks. Furthermore, when he fell, Red X would press a button, and a dome would cover, and trap Robin from getting out. To make sure Robin doesn't get out, there was a second button to set the dome on fire, even as it was closing. This would ensure them that Robin was trapped.

The third trap was for Starfire, our loving tamaran. She could throw star bolts and if there's one thing Beast Boy knew about Starfire, she couldn't take an emotional stress. If Beast Boy could push her into crying, she could be subdued.

The fourth trap was for the person of his dreams. This one, he was unsure he could do. It wasn't because she could break free, but he found that his mind couldn't take much of doing this. He finished the trap. It was nothing more than a belt the had a green glow to it. It would turn to a red glow and then, Raven would be unable to use her powers.

It took them all of about two hours to complete the traps. The three of them chuckled as their victory was at hand. Slade needed one more thing to do, so they all waited as he was to work on his final task.

The two, Red X and Beast Boy, resumed their conversation when Slade left. "So you think they'll fall for it?" "Definitely!" Beast Boy said. Beast Boy, again, wore Slade's uniform. However, Red X did not. "I never expected you to turn on the Teen Titans." Red X stated. "I never expected you to work for Slade," Beast Boy replied.

"Sorry, but this is for me not him." Red X said. "Oh really?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, I'm getting paid handsomely for working for him. That's all I care about." Red X declared. Beast Boy sighed as he lain back on his new couch. Red X sat in the seat across from them.

Red X turned on the tube and watched TV. The hours seemed to pass. Soon, Beast Boy fell asleep. When he next awoke, it was to a radio playing music. It was from an anonymous writer, which was unusual, since they never played anonymous music.

"Like it?" Slade asked as he came back in the room with the music box. Beast Boy leaned forward to catch a good glimpse of the radio. It started out like this: (I hope this isn't music that's already been recorded)

_"I need to"_

_"kill all you"_

_"The pain inside of me"_

_"Is all that I need"_

_"Don't you care?"_

_"Fine then, just the nightmares"_

"Wow. . .That's a pretty good song," Red X said sarcastically. "Whatever. . ." Beast Boy said. "It gets better," Slade considered.

_"Want more, come on I'll share"_

_"I'll share the pain in side of me"_

_"Can't you believe and see and breath"_

_"The fresh air the freshness of death"_

_"Lying here dieing here it's all that I want"_

_"Of you so just come on down and for some fun"_

_"Come on down just for some fun"_

_"Yeah, Yeah. Step up, Break up"_

_"Come up, Can't you see"_

_"Nothing here is what I want it's not fair"_

_"I dare"_

_"I cared"_

_"You ensnared me You loved me"_

_"You praised me you nurtured me for all time and to be"_

_"So don't just walk on out"_

_"I won't be around"_

_"When you leave because,"_

_"I must I fuss"_

_"Don't care, not fair"_

_"Nightmares"_

"Wow. . ." Red X said, finally interested in the music. Beast Boy actually could beat to this music. Slade set the boom box down on the counter and grabbed something to eat. He bobbed his head back and forth as if enthralled by it.

Beast Boy relaxed a bit more, letting the music move him. It was quite exhilarating.

_"It gnaws at the back of my mind"_

_"I don't care I ain't lyin'"_

_"All I need is you"_

_"I know I cared for you"_

_"I liked you I loved you"_

_"Tell me something new"_

_"I joke around"_

_"I'm not bound"_

_"I cared. Yeah, Yeah"_

_"Step up, Break up"_

_"Come up, Can't you see?"_

_"Nothing here is what I want it's not fair"_

_"I dare"_

_"I cared"_

_"You ensnared me you loved me"_

_"You praised me you nurtured me for all times to be"_

_"I thought you'd wait"_

_"I thought you'd take"_

_"My heart and shape it"_

_"For heaven's sake"_

_"Jesus, Bu-leavers"_

_"I wanted to kill you"_

_"I wanted to smother you"_

_"Leave out leave behind (leave out leave behind)"_

_"Talk about the sun and the stars and what I may find (may find)"_

_"So for one last time (one last time) your blind your kind (your kind)"_

_"Don't you mind, don't you hide (don't you hide)"_

_"I know you want me to"_

_"I know you need me too"_

_"I know you like me, you love me, you care for me, you don't want this"_

_"You aren't ready you aren't steady, but you can't miss"_

_"You can't hiss you can't tear me break me away"_

_"You can't fight me, You can't bite me"_

_"I know you don't want to, so just bear with me"_

_"Just stand right there"_

_"Don't worry, I care"_

_"Yeah, Yeah. Step up, Break up."_

_"Come on, can't you see"_

_"Nothing here is what I want it's not fair (not fair)"_

_"I dare (I dare)"_

_"I cared (I cared)"_

_"You ensnared me you loved me"_

_"You praised me you nurtured me for all times and to be"_

_"Come to me (me) (me) (me) (me)"_

The song _finally_ finished. "That was a. . ." Beast Boy thought out loud, "A pretty good piece. Pretty long, but pretty good." "I thought so as well," Red X exclaimed. "Thank you," Slade said. "You made it?" Beast Boy asked. "Yes. Yes I did," Slade said.

Meanwhile, Raven was listening to the same music on the radio, and it seemed to fit how she felt, at least the very end of it. Little did she know, that the very next day, might be her last.


	6. Helplessly in Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own a very stylish Computer! 

Here's a new addition to my story. Hope everyone likes it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, it was an early start. Cyborg made waffles, while Robin came out, feeling better from before. Raven floated down to the kitchen. "Smells good Cyborg." Robin said. "Thank you," Cyborg replied.

"Breakfast is good. . ." Raven stated. "Thanks," Cyborg thanked again. Cyborg ate himself, trying his own creation. It never tasted so good before.

Raven quickly finished her breakfast and returned to her room, to continue meditating. Cyborg and Robin were laughing at each other's jokes. They had to admit, even Beast Boy was better than them.

"Ah look at us. . ." Robin said, "We can't even go a day without thinking about Beast Boy." "I guess we've gotten so used to him being around, we forgot what it really meant to have him around." Cyborg declared. "Yeah," Robin concurred.

It wasn't long before the crime alert went off. Robin steadily worked to find who it was. Cyborg joined him along with Raven. "Starfire still isn't healthy enough to do battle with us." Raven said. "That's ok," Robin announced, "It's only Red X robbing the jewelry store as usual."

"Titans go!" Robin ordered.

The three titans made it to the jewelry store, which wasn't far away from the mall, and found Red X having his way with all of it's contents. Red X noticed the three titans were here, so he made a run for it.

"Come back here Red X!" Robin yelled, throwing an explosive boomerang at him. "Sorry kid, I have more important things to do." Red X called back, jumping away from the explosion. He launched a giant X at the titans, which all of them dodged.

Red X continued back to Slade's lair just as planned. "But why not me Slade?" Beast Boy asked. "You were apart of their team for quite some time. I can't risk them trying to get you back." Slade explained.

Red X was just about there, and only two more blocks to go, when the titans neared him. Cyborg launched a sonic cannon attack directly towards him. Red X rolled out of the way to have to avoid an oncoming car.

He jumped again from the black aura of the car and defended against Robin's attacks. Red X was forced to stay and fight now. "What is your plan Red X?" Robin asked. "Just what it always is kiddo," Red X said, "steal and love stealing."

Robin punched at him, which he blocked. He tripped him up and threw Robin on the ground. No sooner, did Cyborg hop in and join the action. Red X did a back flip and threw another large X at Cyborg. Cyborg was hit by the attack and stuck to the car.

Raven saw this and launched Red X into the air. Red X took advantage of this, as they were leading him right where he wanted to go. When Red X recovered from his fall, he went inside the building that was now next to him. Robin and Raven followed, while Cyborg was still getting over the X that ensnared him.

Robin and Raven looked wide-eyed at their new opponents. It seemed that Red X had tricked them into thinking he was working alone. In reality, he was just fooling them.

Slade and Beast Boy stood behind them. Cyborg ran inside to join Raven and Robin in whatever was going on. He, too, was stunned. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Hello Raven, how does it feel?" Slade asked. "How does-" Raven began, but getting a clue. Raven got angry, real angry. She threw everything that was available to her with her powers. Robin and Cyborg saw this to be a good time to go in themselves.

Red X was doing battle with Robin. Cyborg was busy taking on Slade. Slade was backing up, as if he wasn't even trying. Raven noticed that there was an X where Slade was headed to. "Cyborg!" Raven yelled.

There was no time to warn him. When she called his name Beast Boy came running up as a rhino and launched her into the wall. Knocking her around every which way. Beast Boy resumed human form and punched and kicked her.

Cyborg followed Slade, launching another sonic cannon at him this time. Slade jumped right on the X. He then backed away as Cyborg ran on top of it. A cage dropped on top of him, and he was electrocuted on the spot.

Robin karate chopped him, which he blocked Robin's left arm. Red X ducked and punched with his right arm, which Robin blocked with his. Red X stomped on him, sending Robin flying back. While Robin was falling backwards, he threw his boomerang at Red X. Red X was caught off guard.

The boomerang exploded and sent him flying into Robin's trap. The controller that controlled the dome, with it's fire ability, wasn't water proof. Adding to that, this wasn't distilled water. As an effect, everything in that water was electrocuted, as badly, if not worse, than Cyborg was inside the cage.

Robin was amazed at the new dome that was on fire. Slade yelled, "NO!" There was a high chance that Red X in there was now dead. Robin ran towards Slade. "What are you planning Slade!" Robin asked cunningly.

Robin was throwing Slade off guard. He threw four ultra-sonic emitters (is that how it's spelled? Ok where I'm trying to get at is these small discs and you can send them flying to the ground around someone, and hurts the eardrums of everyone around them). Robin continued, with ear muffs (that would be funny to see Robin in one of these). Actually, the only pair he had, which he was wearing, was bunny ear muffs that Starfire gave to him last Easter.

Slade couldn't concentrate at all. Robin kicked him back and continued after Slade. Slade was a little better now that his ears weren't constantly being damaged.

Raven defended herself, of course with her powers, from Beast Boy's punches and kicks. He broke through her barrier and snapped the belt around her waist. It went from green to red in a matter of two seconds. Raven was shocked, and almost didn't know what it was. She realized what it did when she tried using her powers, and failed.

"Like it? I made it myself," Beast Boy said. "Why'd you do this!" Raven screamed at him. "You nearly killed Starfire!" "How bad did I hurt her?" Beast Boy asked, a little distracted. "She lost so much blood, and without my powers both Robin and her would've died!"

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy said. "Sorry isn't going to cut it! Starfire is scarred for life now thanks to you!" Raven said. "How?" Beast Boy asked. "She never wants to talk to you anymore! I read her mind. She's scared of you!" Raven yelled, kicking Beast Boy's leg.

"Wow," Beast Boy said, hopping. It was as if he didn't care she hurt his leg. He continued looking at her. "Don't both returning." Raven said, "We don't want you anymore." Raven said, "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you!"

Slade and Robin were still at it. Slade was on the defense. He held onto Robin's fist, punching Robin as hard as he can. Robin took the hit, taking out his cane. Slade began kicking him. Robin retracted from Slade and tripped him up.

Slade pushed himself off the ground, spinning around. He began running towards Robin. Robin shielded himself from Slade's first punch. So fast, was Slade's second. Robin revolved from that punch as Slade kicked him back into a beam.

Slade took the pole Robin dropped and pulled out his own. Robin took out his two red knifes and stopped the poles from hitting his body. Slade said, "You're getting better. I think you are actually as good as me now, Robin." Slade said. "For once I agree!" Robin said, pushing Slade off him.

"I'm sick of my attitude too," Beast Boy said. "Don't expect remorse." Raven replied. "Fine." Beast Boy said, returning his kick to Raven. She fell back against the wall, unconscious. Beast Boy held her in his arms, after picking her up. He turned to Slade, who was getting his butt kicked by Robin at this point.

"Slade!" Beast Boy yelled, "It was all a trick!" Both Robin and Slade looked to Beast Boy. Slade didn't know what to say, while Robin said, "Beast Boy?" Slade pushed Robin off of him and summoned his robots.

"I knew the entire time it was, Beast Boy. It was to get you away from everyone." Slade said. It seemed that Beast Boy, and only Beast Boy, could hear Slade say that. Slade magically disappeared.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I can't believe I did that. I told myself I was going to get revenge. I told myself I was going to kill her. When I got the chance, I just froze. I didn't mean all of it, did I? It wasn't to late to go back to the way it was before, even before I loved her, was it?

Nothing was like it was before. Not only her, but no one cared when they saw me. It was like, I was a traitor. I found, actually it wasn't much different from before, even before the titans.

Doom Patrol wasn't different. They didn't like me, any of them. They all treated me as an infidel. It's a miracle I even know what that means. Why do things have to be so hard? If I didn't love her, they wouldn't hate me. This, I could call home, then. No, it couldn't be like that, could it? I had to love her.

As I walked down the hall for something, anything, whether it be playing video games, watching TV, or getting food, I brushed up against Raven. "Sorry," I heard her say. "No need," I replied, "I deserve this punishment. It's. . .what I did."

I continued walking, all the way down to the living room. No one was there. I remembered about Star. I had to see her. I wanted to know if she was ok.

I ran back through the same hallway. Everything was a blur as I was fearing the worst. I ran passed Raven, who was walking steadily up to her room. I ran into the infirmary, which no one except for Starfire was there.

I sat down in a seat next to her bedside. I prayed. For her to get out of that bed and up and around, I prayed. For her to be better, and not scared of me, I prayed. For everything to be just like they were before, I prayed.

I didn't hear anything as I prayed. I was so deep in thought, that when Raven said, "Boo" I jerked out of my seat. I made a thumping noise as I splattered on the ground. Retaining my position, I boasted, "What was that for!"

"Oh calm down," Raven giggled. That was a new. "Ok. . ?" I asked. She held out my hand for me. I took it. "You're the only one. . ." I said as my eyes swelled up. "No, don't cry. Not here. Not now." She told me, trying to calm me. "Why?" I asked.

"Wasn't it a trick? I read your mind Beast Boy, you wasn't really working for Slade. Though. . .that was a bad way to deal with it." Raven countered. "Yeah. . .I realize that. I don't expect Starfire to ever talk to me again." I mourned.

"You prayed, didn't you?" Raven asked. "Why would that matter?" I asked repulsed by her question. She didn't answer. She either didn't know what to answer, or knew it was impossible to comeback.

I walked down to my room, being stopped by Robin. He walked up in the same cool manner, but you could tell he was stressed. "Hey Beast Boy." "What do you want?" I asked coldly. "Just saying hey." Robin blurted.

He glared at me. He wanted to hurt me, to get back at me for what I did to Starfire. I just knew it. "Sorry dude, I've got to finish hurting myself first." Robin retracted his attention from hurting me and asked, "Beast Boy?"

"I need some rest." I said. I stared up to the ceiling looking for answers, and getting none. Why am I back? Do they even want me here? What is Raven up to? She told me she didn't want me here. Did she mean that?

All these questions hurt my head. I just need to relax. . .

I woke up still in my bed. It was four. "Great. . ." I groaned. I got up. This isn't like me, to be up at this hour. I walked lazily down to the fridge to get a snack or something. I was dead tired. Yet, I couldn't sleep. So strange.

Apparently, Raven heard me walking. She snuck up behind me. "Something the matter?" She asked, in a whisper so only I could hear. I spoke, "Why are you up this hour?" "I asked you a question first," she replied. She is a stubborn girl.

"I couldn't sleep," I told her truthfully. "Want to talk about it?" Raven asked. "I don't know if it's explainable. So many things going through my head. I don't know where to start." I confessed. "We can start simple." She said.

"Like where?" I asked. "What do you think of the titans after you returned?" She pointed out. "I. . .Wait. . .How come you know where to start and I don't?" I asked stupidly. "If you answer my questions, maybe it won't be so hard on you." She said. I congested, "I suppose that's possible. Let's see. . .I think they hate me."

"Yeah?" Raven asked, hinting him to go on. "I don't think they trust me. I can't blame them." I finished. "And what do you think about me?" She asked, again with the clarity of knowing just how I felt. "I. . .Oh come on I told you. It was a once upon a time. Doesn't even occur to me anymore." I told her.

"Really?" She asked, pulling me close. I was flushed. What was I going to do? Was it what I wanted? "Don't you want a peck?" Raven asked. This was it, just like in my dreams. She was going to kiss me. Did she really want me? Or was it her plan. Our lips met.

Chills went down my spine. "Do you love me?" She asked after it was over. "You. . .I mean. . .Yes! I love you!" I stammered. I don't know what I had done, but in a moment of triumph, I leapt.

She smiled "What about you?" I asked. "Me? You know I can't love. But, I wanted you to know that I trust you. I didn't want you. . .to be left out on us." She said. Somehow, it all made since. How, I don't know.

I went back to my room, after she went back to hers, and thought through what she said. "_I can't love, but I wanted you to know I trust you_." She's someone I can count on.

The next day, I went straight back to the infirmary. I spent all day there. Robin brought me food when I was hungry, and he understood me to be on the team again.

You think that everything you do, no matter what, is un-repairable. It is. Memories are remarkable, though, and you can't let things you've done in the past affect what you do for your future. It is something. . .I learned.

No matter what happens for my future, whether it be capturing Slade, or making Raven realize we need to be together, I didn't give up! I think no one should.

So when Starfire woke up days later, when she finally woke up, I apologized and hoped for the best of our friendship, though damaged, we'll manage. "Glorious!" Was all she could say before she hugged me. I couldn't help but be a little flustered about it.

(Beast Boy's POV ends)

Robin was down in the living room, eating lunch. Raven was making herself some herbal tea. Cyborg was playing games. The screen that held the games blanked out and revealed a certain someone they all hated. None of them revered him. He was cruel, and hadn't had a heart.

"Slade. . ." Robin said.

"Glad you remember Robin. . ." Slade said, "and Raven, how is it going. . .?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Any better than the ones before? Wait a minute I think they are all as good. What a cliff hanger. And you thought it was over? pfft, Slade's evil!

Please don't forget to review! (I decided that no one liked reviewing when I put it on the top, I'd put it on the bottom instead!) Review!


	7. A Little Fun Never Hurt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own a very stylish computer! 

**random person:** What is your story about?

**thechilldude (me):** About all kinds of things! RobStar and BBRae!

**random person:** really?

**thechilldude:** yeah, look at all of my fans waiting to read my story.

**random person:** The only fans I see are a broken broom and an old man snoozin'

**thechilldude:** they'll return.

**random person:** sure they will.

TO BE CONTINUED! OO

Well anyways, enjoy the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Robin asked. All Slade did was laugh. "I thought you of all people would know by now what my plan is. Meet me in the factory, all five of you."

Slade's face disappeared from the screen, which was left pitch black. Robin rammed his fist into the machine in disgust. What was Slade up to? No one knew, that is, except for Slade himself.

"So what should we do?" Beast Boy asked as he saw the image from the back. He waltzed up to them in question. Starfire accompanied Beast Boy at this time. When everyone turned their heads to meet Starfire's impeccable body, they rejoiced for her returning to good health.

"Well. . ." Robin began after they had a few laughs, "I can definitely see that whatever Slade is up to, bring us to the factory is a trap for us. He could be using the same traps Beast Boy set for us, but I doubt that now that he's back with us." Robin said it as if he wasn't talking to anyone.

"No, I believe he has something else in store. What is what I want to know." Robin said as he went back to his room. Starfire said, "Friend Raven, How has it been without me?" "Well, as you know Beast Boy cut you up, and. . ." Raven began.

So she told Starfire of all that happened while she was in the infirmary. About half way through it, Cyborg fell asleep on the couch. Beast Boy got a wise idea and pulled out a permanent marker. He drew all over Cyborg.

Cyborg woke up, and yawned, and noticed that he had it on him. "AHH!" He cried, "What'd you do?" "Uh oh!" Beast Boy screamed, panicked, and ran away, with a very angry machine behind him. The girls giggled at the scene as Beast Boy tried his very hardest to get away.

Starfire spent the afternoon with everyone, seeing as she didn't get to have much recreation time with them in the past few days, with what being in the infirmary and all. Raven and her went out to the 'mall of shopping', as she would say.

Starfire played video games with Cyborg for about half an hour after she got back. To her surprise, after she was over and done playing the game, Beast Boy asked her to help him making some poems. "I will help you with the making of poems, yes?" She asked.

Beast Boy didn't know where to start, after he reached her room. Once inside, he was amazed at how clean it was. His room, was usually messy, if not totally bombarded by everything. Starfire's room however, was exceptionally beautiful.

"Where do I start!" Beast Boy panicked as he laid his paper on her desk and snapped a pencil on the piece of paper. "Robin and I usually did these all the time before you left. Perhaps I can start it for you, with the knowledge that Robin has bestowed upon me with his greatness of poetry." Starfire acknowledged. "Boy of wonder? He knows how to write poems?" Beast Boy asked.

That was stunning. Beast Boy just _had_ to write this one down. Every day brought new things. Beast Boy would have to recollect on this later, but for now, he concentrated, not all to hard, on the task at hand, which was writing a poem for Raven!

"What do I do?" Beast Boy asked. "Let me have the pencil and the paper. And you just say whatever you feel or think as of now." Starfire suggested. Beast Boy thought. He thought some more. His head was empty. He couldn't think of anything. He actually thought it funny right now.

"Hmm. . .All I could think about is Raven, day and night. I couldn't even stop thinking about her when I joined Slade." Beast Boy said. Starfire began writing. It didn't appear to be the same words that Beast Boy had said. In fact, Beast boy realized she was translating the words into poetry for him.

Beast Boy continued, "And although Slade _had_ tricked me. He_ had_ taken my soul. She reminded me. She reminded me twice. It could've been millions of times I don't care. Out of all the people, she stands out more than everyone. Every time I brush up against her, it's like the world comes crashing in. She's my world.

"She shows me what life's about. I learned more from her than I could from anybody else. She hides the fact that she loves me back. I can feel it from her. I know her. Her eyes tell me everything. I love her. I could never hate her. She's special." Beast Boy finished.

"There, I'm done. He-he," Starfire said as she gave him the paper. The paper read:

_Nothing can stop me from thinking of you_

_Constantly I wonder of you too_

_Whenever I faced danger_

_From a stranger_

_Who hurt me, who tricked me_

_You could see me_

_You saved my soul_

_You saved it more_

_More times than I can remember_

_Furthermore, I'm still limber_

_I would brush up against you_

_And it would make me mew_

_You're my world_

_And through your tour_

_You teach me life_

_It's more than I could price_

_Although, if you love me and truly do_

_Then that's my cue_

_Your eyes filled with wonder_

_Please, I'm your lover_

_I love you_

_I can see when no one has to_

_You hold a special place in my heart_

_You're my little sweet tart_

"Wow this is great!" Beast Boy declared, "Starfire you should go into the poetry biz!" "Te-he-he!" Starfire giggled. Beast Boy hugged her, and couldn't even resist kissing her right on the cheek. "Thanks a mil sis!"

Beast Boy, with that in his hand, ran out of the room to give Raven the poem that very instant. Starfire just had one person she needed to spend time with now. That was with Robin.

She didn't look at this from a business sort of way, but rather from perspective point of view, spacing out her time as evenly as possible with all of her friends, but not to make the time so short, that the time is just wasted. Starfire slightly knocked on Robin's door, hoping to get to spend time with him just as she had with her other friends.

Robin opened the door to see Starfire. "Hello Star," Robin greeted her. Starfire said, "May we do the 'hanging out'?" "Sure Star, come on in." Robin invited her in.

Starfire came in to the very beautifully room covered with pictures of all sorts. It hadn't changed much from the time Robin began his quest in searching to find out who Slade really was. His desk was cluttered with junk from failed creations to new inventions he hadn't even tried out yet.

"So, what are you doing?" Starfire asked, bringing up the conversation. "Nothing much Starfire. What have you been up to?" He returned. "I've been doing the 'hanging out' with everybody else." Starfire said. "Oh, like what?" Robin asked sincerely.

"Well, I went to the mall of shopping with Raven and bought new cute clothes, I triumphed in the games with Cyborg, and I made a poem with Beast Boy." Starfire ended with a giggle. "Oh, that's cool." Robin stated.

The picture frame beside Robin's bed, which Starfire was sitting on now, turned on and repeated showing Slade in the newest recording sent to the Titans. "Oh did I interrupt your se-" Starfire said, dropping the sentence. "Starfire, you didn't interrupt anything, I was just finishing it up." Robin said, anxious until relief went through him after turning it off.

"I hope that Friend Beast Boy has been fully excepted by all of us back into the Titans," Starfire brought up after a few moments. Robin returned to leaning on his chair, with it pushed up against the desk. "As far as I know, everyone's getting along with him quite well. Especially Raven and him." Robin said, thinking of them getting together.

"Yeah. . .I feel he has returned perhaps for good." Starfire said. "I know that is true, Star. Beast Boy's a good person, I doubt he'll try that again." Robin said, a little doubtful. "Do you want to go to the Ferris of wheels?" Starfire asked.

Robin thought a little while before answering, "Sure Star, why don't we bring the others along for the rides?" "Ok," Starfire replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Robin all go to the amusement park. Starfire and Robin enjoy a relaxing ride on the Ferris wheel. Cyborg was on the gravitron, a ride the spins up to 3 times Earths gravity (I think; or it could me more or less I'm not sure).

Beast Boy was going to the house of horror. "Come on Raven it'll be scary and fun." Beast Boy said. "I don't. . .do fun." Raven told him harshly. "Yeah but this is your kind of ride Raven," Beast Boy joked as he took her by the hand.

The two of them went inside. They were walking through the house and ghouls and ghosts and all sorts of things caught the eyes of poor Raven and poor Beast Boy. Beast Boy jumped on Raven, scared out of his shoes.

Beast Boy laughed hysterically as he had just realized he did the bad thing. "No. Touching." Raven declared, barely able to hide a blush, barely still to make it harsh. Beast Boy let go of Raven and trailed behind her. When things really got scary, as in there was a monster known to scare even Raven, Raven hugged Beast Boy back.

Both Beast Boy and Raven hugged each other, scared of the monster that was green and had many tentacles. By the time they approached the end, they realized they were still holding each other. "Uh. . ." Raven said, backing off, "Oops." They were both blushing.

"Uh. . .Raven?" Beast Boy asked, "How was it?" "It got me scared," Raven confessed. Usually, she wouldn't tell anyone she was scared, but last time made her remember to confess about it, to tell them about it, rather than to ignore it or deny it.

The picture was sent to Beast Boy and Raven and it showed them holding. Raven looked away blushing again. "I didn't need you there," She said. "You like me there," Beast Boy said, not denying what was in the picture, unlike her. "Yeah, you tricked me." Raven said, making another excuse.

"I told you it was going to be scary," Beast Boy said. "Yeah. . ." Raven said.

Cyborg just got off the gravitron and vomited all of a garbage can. He walked dizzily away from the contraption that caused him his sickness. "Boo Yah!" Cyborg yelled, then remembering he's out in public.

"Isn't this a wonderful time Robin?" Starfire asked, sighing so munificently (if it's to big, kindly or compassionately). "Yeah, it is Star." Robin replied, looking at all the people down there. Things were almost perfect. What could make things more perfect than to spend it with Uncle Sam.

"Hello Robin." Slade greeted, as he was that 'Uncle Sam'. Robin jerked from his seat, almost falling off the ride. "Didn't miss me, did you?" Slade asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that you're all done reading, How was it? Hmm...I can't hear you! You'll have to review louder!


	8. Initiation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own a very stylish computer! Beware of the computer! 

I'm so sorry it took so long to write, but I was busy with school work and stuff so I couldn't just complete it right off the bat. I think, with this chapter, I extended the story at least 3 chapters lol!

**Thechilldude(me):** see, my fans always come back!

**random person:** If they're really your fans, how come they don't move?

**Thechilldude:** that's because they're to concentrated on my perfect writing.

**random person:** you're so full of yourself

**Thechilldude:** No...I think I'm pretty hungry myself.

random person: You're such a qlorbag. (in case you didn't know, which I'm sure those of you who are teen titan fans, it means jerk in tamaranian. But why should that matter? I probably mispelled it anyways! LOL)

enjoy the new chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Beast Boy sat down on a bench nearby, recollecting upon themselves and what had happened all through the week. "You know, I don't really think I ever apologized for yelling at you the other day." Beast Boy thought out loud. "Well, if you had told me, none of this would've happened." Raven pointed out.

When Beast Boy looked at her funny, as if she had said something in spite of herself, that he'd be getting another kiss or even better, her, she looked away. "Not like that. . .I meant you wouldn't have left the Teen Titans."

"Oh, I see. So. . ." He pressed on, thinking a little further ahead. "What was it like kissing me for the first time?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh you didn't count the other one from your dream?" Raven asked. "Maybe you should look into my mind more. I have hundreds of dreams about you." Beast Boy said.

"Awkwardly, I'm not surprised." Raven chirped, and then calming down a little, before getting fired up again, "How come you had to hurt our team members so much though?" Beast Boy choked on his own air forcing itself into his lungs. "Well. I didn't want Slade to find out. Once I tore his plan apart, I was free of him."

Unbeknownst to the two titans enjoying each others company, for one of the first times, Slade was doing battle with Starfire and Robin, and the three of them danced on the arena, causing mayhem. Cyborg saw this event and raced to the rescue of his poor allies, who were getting than their share of damage.

Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon as he reared Slade. "You're plan was already foiled Slade, why come back!" Robin yelled. "On the contrary, Robin, I wanted Beast Boy to go back to you, and twice he did. The sucker couldn't choose what to do!" Slade snickered.

Starfire flew in and punched Slade out of Robin's way. Slade was punched back, and then shot out of Starfire's grip by the sonic cannon.

"Couldn't you go light?" Raven asked, a little more irritated. "Yeah, I wasn't thinking straight though. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Haven't you ever figured out love. When I shot you, I felt a pain inside me. But when you ignored me again, I wanted to get back at you."

"Why'd you have to do that with everybody? And twice?" Raven asked, persistent to show him he was as stupid as they come. "Raven. . .I did it ok. I already have enough pity in my stomach. When you kissed me, I decided no more side switching. That was just. . .killing everybody." Beast Boy said. "Yeah. . .you can just think about what you've done for a while, and I'll get back to you on that." Raven replied.

"Yeah, I think I'll let the team forget about it before I do anything that stupid again. I'll even resist joking for a while." Beast Boy said, hands clenched. He was nervous now, as if Raven was testing him to see if he was able to really come back, or they could risk him changing sides again.

Just then, Beast Boy and Raven both saw a crisp of star bolts and sonic cannon. They ran to the immediate area it came from. They saw Slade, back and at it as usual. Beast Boy and Raven both, separately in different paths, flooded up to Slade and began helping their friends.

Slade was beaten down. "Fine, I surrender." He said as he lain limp on the ground, unable to get up or as much as move. Just like that, they defeated Slade. Everyone, but Robin, was happy. Robin looked down to Slade and made a reference, "That was to easy, even for Slade." However, Slade was already taken away by the time he had made that remark.

---------------------------------------------------------

They all arrived back at the Tower. "So. . ." Cyborg began, "We decided since that you have been changing sides and all so much lately, we have to initiate a reentry for you. You have to prove to each of us that you belong with us Teen Titans. Starfire will go first, since she is so contemptuous anyways." She giggled a little as she flew to Beast Boy.

"Let us journey to the top." She said and heaved him all the way to the top. "You have to do two things for me. The first is to change yourself into the prettiest of all land animals." "You mean your favorite?" Beast Boy asked. She nodded.

Beast Boy changed into a tempting cat. His eyes, big, looked towards Starfire. He had the usual black stripes around his green fur. "Meow." The kitty said. Starfire burst into giggles. He changed back. "Ok what next?" Beast Boy asked.

"The next is you must never do this again and. . .You have to agree to the Guardian shake, in your language. On my home planet it would be called Frohtre Seal. You have to shake my hand and promise you never ever betray us again. If you do, you shall feel upon the wrath of all my peoples, as it is treason to break the seal. Of course it is treason to betray your friends anyways, but the leader decides that sort of stuff." Starfire explained.

"Ok. . .Lucky me that Robin's a nice guy." Beast Boy said, "Well, I never break my promises, what have I got to loose?" Beast Boy shook Starfire's hand. She said gleefully, "I've accepted you back as a member!"

Beast Boy walked back down for some lunch. Just Starfire's circumstances were already proving difficult for him. His brain couldn't take the pressure of Cyborg's and Robin's coming next. What about Raven's? Sure she had told him that she trusted him, but did she really mean it? I guess that kiss would've been a waste if not.

Beast Boy grabbed some lunch and sighed. He knew this was going to be a long day. He walked over to Cyborg. "So. . . Who's next?" Beast Boy asked, after finishing eating his bread and tofu ham. "Me." Cyborg stated, "Raven wanted to go last so. . .and she's the hardest one you'll have to convince." "That's reassuring." Beast Boy said.

"Ok Cyborg, let 'err rip!" Beast Boy said. "Ok Beast Boy, you sure you're ready for this?" Cyborg asked. "Uh. . .Sure!" Beast Boy replied.

"You have to beat me at a game of racing. Then I will tell you my last request." Cyborg said.

As always, Cyborg was hard to play against in racing. Beast Boy agreed to the terms, and challenged him to a match. It started out with Beast Boy winning, but after about two minutes, he was loosing fast. He was scared he was going to loose, but he didn't break his concentration, as if he was meditating like Raven usually did.

Starfire came down for some lunch, and along with her Raven trailed. They were as quite enough as it seemed, in their 'girl talk'. Neither of the boys turned to notice them there, as they were busy trying to beat each other.

Robin came down after practicing in the gym. He noticed that the two were playing, well at least for now. He knew that soon when Beast Boy came to him, he'd have to do something he would surely not like.

However, Robin told no one of his requests of what Beast Boy had to do. He contently watched as he picked up a baloney sandwich. Starfire asked Raven, "So Raven, do you wish later to go to the mall of shopping?"

"Sure Starfire," Raven replied after finishing her small meal, including herbal tea as her drink. Raven then left the room to meditate for a little while and Starfire went up to her room to get ready. So, each of them, in a sense, were getting ready for the mall.

Robin wiped the sweat away from his hand and took another bite, finally taking his eye off of Beast Boy for a little while. He was unsteady about him being here now. He was like a brother, but his latest actions have caused the whole team to shake a little. What would happen if he ran away from them again, like Terra had.

No, Robin suppressed that thought down. That couldn't happen, it was now that Beast Boy would be a part of the team like usual again. Slade was captured, and therefore Beast Boy had no one to turn to even if he fled.

With that, Robin finished his sandwich and walked on out of the room, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy to deal with their matters. It was best if he didn't get in the way for the time being, letting Beast Boy have his fun.

It was a surprising half hour later when Beast Boy won. He was amazed at how close the match was. He was ahead by only one second. "You got lucky," Cyborg grunted. He hated loosing, but he had to admit, Beast Boy pulled of a good stunt in thrashing his car into the wall.

If it had really been his 'baby' he would have killed Beast Boy. Luckily for Beast Boy, it was only a game.

Cyborg said, "Now there's one last thing you have to do for me." Cyborg said. "Wax my 'baby' every day for one week with me. If you get just one scratch on her though, I'll kill you!" He yelled. Beast Boy gulped. "I'm sure that will be fun Cyborg. I have a question."

"Shoot," Cyborg roared happily. It would be a perfect time for him to say boo yah for getting Beast Boy back on his good side, but that would have ruined the moment and the question Beast Boy had.

"Do I have to complete yours before I can move on to another task such as Robins?" Beast Boy asked. "Well, I do have to say yes. But I'm sure you wouldn't want Robin to yell at you now anyways. That would only cause troubles. Like ruining my baby with all your frustration!" he beamed.

It seemed that Cyborg just wanted Beast Boy's troubles to last. So for the next week he helped wax Cyborg's 'baby' every day, making sure he would scratch his baby.

Beast Boy had noticed a decline in everyone's speech towards him. Every now and then, Robin would say hello, or occasionally Raven would blow a kiss, but that was only when no one was looking. Beast Boy, after a while of this happening, felt lonely again.

He returned to Starfire to seek gratitude he so desirably wanted, attention. Starfire gave him attention like no other sister would have. "Oh glorious Beast Boy, so you have finished your ordeals with friend Cyborg?" "Yeah," Beast Boy said after a death grip hug she gave him.

"Today was the last day and I managed to survive all week. This will be one heck of a month if it drags on though." Beast Boy continued. "Oh do not be alarmed Beast Boy, I am sure you will survive the Rathcorg." "The what?" Beast Boy asked.

He didn't know what it meant at all, and his meager mind didn't help a bit. "On my planet Rathcorg is the initiation to bring back traitors to our side. It is rarely done, and many of my people do not know what it means." Starfire explained.

That must've sucked, to not know the meaning of something on your own planet. _Wait_, thought Beast Boy, _Do we know everything about our planet! That means we sucked! I'll just ignore that last comment_. (it's not what you think really OO. I didn't mean it in a bad way.)

"So. . .I'm half way through, huh?" Beast Boy asked, loosing things to talk to about with Starfire. "I believe so friend Beast Boy, which is why you shouldn't give up now," Starfire exclaimed, jumping with joy that soon her titan friend would be accepted back as the titans. "I just hope I don't have to do what we made Cyborg do when he returned from the hive academy." Beast Boy stared at his hands.

That was a funny thought, when Cyborg had to wear a pink dress and eat a unicycle, and carry books. Of course he had told them all it wasn't really their initiation, but it wasn't as embarrassing with just his friends watching him, instead of the entire hive academy.

Beast Boy shuddered at the thought of having to be in a pink dress. He knew he was nice and all, but he couldn't wear a dress, or anything that is pink. He'd get about as much attention as he did when he was captured by that alien baby instead of the real pooch. Man was that the worst time of his life.

Returning to Starfire and her room, Beast Boy noticed that she had been staring at him with a worried look upon her face. He announced, "I guess I better leave and see what Robin has in store for me." "Do not be discouraged Beast Boy, your journey to being all of our friends again will not last much longer." Starfire returned.

Beast Boy walked on out, seeing as getting this done and over with as soon as possible was better than waiting it out. It was only 3 p.m. Beast Boy had a feeling that this was going to take longer than he wanted though, so he wasted no time, after reaching Robin's door, to knock.

Robin answered sheepishly, knowing that the time had come. He had regretted all week what he had planned out for Beast Boy, but Raven didn't let him back down from it. It was her who suggested they come up with an initiation for Beast Boy, and once agreed she wouldn't let Robin back out.

Beast Boy asked, "What do I do to make sure you trust me again?" He knew that this was the only way to get it done, as Robin would have been to scared to go through with it if he hadn't cut down to the chase. Robin had a sweat or two that dropped down his face before the anxiety left him.

"Follow me." Robin said, sending him to a room of seclusion, for he didn't want anyone to hear, especially not Cyborg through his ultra sonic ears. "So?" Beast Boy asked, not wanting to stall for any more time, seeing as how dinner was already approaching.

If it had been a week ago, Robin would have been a lot meaner. Right now, Robin couldn't summon up enough anger to show that he completely hated the fact that he left the team. Now, however, he had cooled off a little and couldn't completely show that he hated it.

"Beast Boy that was the dumbest thing I've ever seen anyone do!" Robin yelled as hard as he could, getting worked up and frustrated. In fact, it wasn't at all as loud as Beast Boy intended it to be, and so he lightened up a bit. "I don't want you to ever do it again. And let me remind you that Slade will only use you if you go back to him." Robin finished.

"Starfire already made me promise her I wouldn't. If I broke it, she'd kill me way before you got the chance to." Beast Boy said plainly. Robin almost laughed, when he remembered this was supposed to be an interrogation, not a chat.

"What happened to make you join Slade?" Robin asked, returning to seriousness. He wanted to know exactly what happened. "Well, first when I left the team, I went to a sad café' somewhere in Jump City. I quickly left that place, as it only made me cry. Then I kind of went on out of the city to escape myself from it. Then I found Slade.

"He offered me a painless life, but I soon found out it was just a trick, when I found Raven and shot her. I trusted so much in Slade that I still went on with the plans. Nothing changed, it was just I fighting for him." Beast Boy finished.

"Did you know what his plans were?" Robin asked. "As far as I know, he wanted me to end your lives, but I'm not sure anymore. Anyways you saw him, he surrendered to us. Just like that." Beast Boy said. Robin stood there, as if putting two and two together.

"I understand that he did, but he did it on purpose. He usually never gives up. I don't like saying it, but I am as determined as he, and that's never changed. And he never gave up to fight us before. There's got to be a reason for him surrendering. I-" Robin said, getting cut off by Beast Boy. "If Slade truly had another plan, he would've already unleashed it upon us, he gave up because he ran out of plans to use us with."

"I can't agree to you Beast Boy-" Robin declared, getting cut off by Beast Boy again. Bringing this up also brought up rage in Beast Boy. He didn't like Slade, and Robin was putting the blame on someone who was going to die any die from electrocution. "Robin, just give it a rest will you? Have some fun while he's gone, if he comes back we can take him down!"

Beast Boy's words stung Robin. As much as he wanted to make a comeback, Beast Boy was right. No matter what they went through, they could always bring down their opponents. So, Robin did the only thing he could think of, backing down. Beast Boy had proven that he was worthy of coming back, but that didn't tell Robin he could trust him.

"Just to make sure you don't leave us again, You have to stay in the tower for a week." Robin shrugged.

"Fine," Beast Boy replied.

So, Beast Boy left with that and watched TV until dinner. He ate and talked to no one, for he wasn't in the mood. Robin had set him in one of his bad moods.

For the next week, nothing much happened except a lot more battles came and Beast Boy wasn't able to help. They did not talk about it, for they knew the conditions he had to endure. Whenever they went out to eat, they'd return food for him. It was really annoying because he couldn't even go out and to the arcade.

When finally he was let outside he went to the arcade first thing. Two straight hours of fun, he had with nothing else on his mind. He then went and bought new clothes, just for him. This time of freedom was like a paradise after spending an entire week in the tower.

It had been so boring, doing nothing that seemed interesting. Was that his life, inside the tower? He hadn't done anything differently except for being unable to go outside. He hated being trapped up in there, but so far the ritual was going out perfectly.

He only had one person to prove his loyalty to the team to. Raven may trust him as a friend, but she obviously doesn't trust him as a team player anymore. That concerned him. What if she didn't lovehim anymore? He knew she never said anything about _loving_ him, but he felt deep down she had the same feelings for him as he did for her. That kept him from being so loose about this next one.

"Cyborg was right, this is going to be more difficult than the others." Beast Boy told himself. This didn't help any, as Beast Boy was already hyperventilating from the significance of this ritual and Raven's trust in him as a team mate.

After he returned from the outside world, he steadily approached Raven, not to careful to bring it out all at once. He waited until after dinner to even bring up the suggestion of carrying the ritual out and completing it so he was a titan once more. The more and more he tried, the more nervous he became.

He made Starfire promise she would make him ask Raven for it, the completion of the ritual and the initiation. Starfire, indeed, carried out the promise as intended. It didn't help relieve the pressure on his chest. It wasn't exactly the same hurt he felt last time, for it was less intense. If she wanted to kill him, it would have been a long time ago.

Starfire knocked on Raven's door. She opened up just enough for her eye to poke through. "What is it?" She asked monotonously. Just as she said it, Beast Boy cringed. He didn't want to go through with this. He didn't want to be hurt again. Or was he just imagining things?

"Beast Boy has come to ask of you something." Starfire explained gleefully. "Come on in Beast Boy." She said, opening her door the rest of the way. It was as if she knew what was going on, which she probably did, since she can read minds anyways. "Sure." Beast Boy said, walking through to her room.

Starfire said, "Farewell Beast Boy, shall you return to us as a titan once more!" Starfire then left the two titans alone, as if Beast Boy wasn't a true titan already. "Well, we should go to Nevermore." Raven confirmed. "Why's that?"

"I believe it is only proper for what we are about to do." Raven stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That totally sucks, man...such a cliff hanger! I'm sorry but I must put Beast Boy in more funny and humiliating situations before I'm done with him. :-P

MWaAHAHAHAHAAAhAHAhaAHAAHahaaHAHaHAHAaAHAHaHAAHAHaHAHA

Please review and tell me how much you liked it. (those of you who have already reviewed, you don't HAVE to review lol. I just like others who never reviewed before review now. You CAN review, I'm not stopping you there. Heck, I'm not stopping anyone from reviewing because I CAN'T. LOL. Not that I want to!)


	9. Deadly Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own a very stylish computer. It rocks. 

Ok this is my last entry for tonight. It's so late to me, that I can't even have time to write all the stuff I want to, but thank you all for those who have reviewed. I will get back to you as soon as possible. Have fun and goodnight all! (I am replacing this because I got one of the colored Ravens wrong. Sorry. It was Wisdom. LOL)

-----------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Raven held each other's hands as they traveled into her mind through the vanity of her mirror. It was breath-taking, and Beast Boy remembered how it felt even from the last time he went through it.

Raven landed nicely. Beast Boy, however, fell flat on his face. Happy, one of Raven's emotions, couldn't help but giggle as she skipped around him. Raven's other emotions glided up and around Beast Boy.

"Ok what's the deal?" Beast Boy asked as he got up and brushed himself off. "I brought you here to prove yourself to me and everyone here." Raven said, "You have to prove to all my emotions that you won't leave our side as titans again." Beast Boy gulped, for that it would be the hardest to prove to Rage.

"Well," Beast Boy said, pulling a grip over himself, "I won't. I only did it because I was being hurt. You guys won't be hurting me anymore because I realized, it'd just hurt more to hurt you." That speech was pretty intense, but Beast Boy hadn't quite convinced all of Raven's emotions.

He had convinced all but two. Rage and Timid looked at him, but Timid backed away as if to hurt her again, and Rage looked at him disgustedly. Beast Boy calmly walked over to Timid and hugged her. Her fears slowly faded away.

Affection cooed in an affectionate way. Crass just rolled over onto a rock to take a nap. Knowledge said, "Beast Boy has sensed that this was the only way to make her less afraid?" Thebrown caped Raven, Wisdom, simply nodded to answer her question.

Even Rage looked at him less annoyingly. She still let out a grunt, despised that Beast Boy would do such a thing. Beast Boy looked over to Rage. "I hate you!" Rage shot out. She walked away, but Beast Boy stopped her.

"I haven't convinced you yet that I am back for good and I belong in your heart." Beast Boy said. "I don't care, I hate your attempts at convincing me!" She chocked out, though not able to yell at him completely.

She walked passed him to return to her domain, but yet again Beast Boy stopped her. "I wouldn't, I saved you." "The only thing you saved was a broken heart!" Rage spat out. "Not true, Raven's still able to-" "You think she does it to love you! She actually did love you! I couldn't get mad at you! Then you left us for the life of crime!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy said. "You think that stops her from hurting! I hate you!" Rage screamed and pushed Beast Boy down. Beast Boy got up and did the one thing that would probably kill him now. He hugged Rage just like he hugged Timid, and stroked her hair passionately.

"You!-" Rage began to whimper. She slightly hesitated, for even she was starting to loose her anger for him. "I hate the way you hug me!" Rage panicked. She tried to retain the bond between her and Beast Boy. Beast Boy let go and turned into a cat. "I hate cats!" She yelled trying to avoid his eyes. Beast Boy turned back stunned. Someone avoided the cat.

No one avoids the cat. It was far to cute for women to resist. "Slade tricked me Rage, I couldn't possibly want to hurt you, or any other part of Raven." "You're just saying that." Rage snapped. "No I'm not, I mean it." He showed it in his eyes that he wasn't lying. Rage couldn't think up any other reason he'd leave, and so he had convinced her as well.

"I still hate your actions for joining up with Slade. I also hate Slade for pinning us against each other. I hate her", pointing to Raven, "for bringing up this whole stupid thing. I hate-" Beast Boy shushed her before she could go on. She simply made a humph sort of sound and walked off.

Beast Boy returned to the group of Ravens without Rage. Somehow, Beast Boy had managed to calm all of Raven down. This helped with the part that concerned for him leaving again. Beast Boy was pooped already, but he had a feeling it wasn't quite over.

"Anything else?" Beast Boy asked. "Well there is one thing. . ." Raven stated. "You have to give me a kiss in front of everyone else in the tower." Beast Boy turned at least five different shades of red, not to mention all the sweat pouring from his head. This would be the scariest one of them all. No, he'd much rather have taken a liking to the dress and books. He'd even read the books. Instead he had to kiss her. In front of everyone, including Cyborg. He'd tease him for weeks on end about this.

"Promise," Raven said, knowing he'd only do it if he'd promised. "Oh dang it now I have to. I promise." Beast Boy said, "I could get over with the part about kissing you, but I'm afraid that Cyborg will tease me all year." "Don't worry, that kind of stuff you just learn to deal with." Raven told him.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah. . .Tell me when you think you're ready." "I'm not sure I will tell you." Beast Boy replied. "Why's that?" "Well. . ." Beast Boy said, not wanting to ruin a usually pathetic joke. This was somewhat funnier than most he had managed to produce for the last month.

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry about it at all." Beast Boy said. Raven shrugged and the two of them held hands once more. They returned to Raven's room. "Well other than the kiss, you're done." Raven said. "I'm glad I don't have to wear a dress." Beast Boy declared.

To his surprise, Raven giggled. Raven pointed the way out after a small unimportant conversation between him and her ended. It was already time for bed. Beast Boy left and Raven began to get ready for bed. This was actually a pretty good day, and Raven felt better than she had in a long time.

Beast Boy lain down on his bed and stair up at the bed above. He was going to have to kiss her soon, and in front of everyone. This was going to prove that he loved her. _Well, at least I know she loves me back. Or does she? Is she toying with me?_ He thought.

He was unsure of she was or wasn't, but it didn't really matter to long, for he soon drifted away to sleep.

-  
(Beast Boy's POV)

_"I love you. . ." Raven said._

_"I love you too. . ." I replied._

_We kissed, nothing felt more real, for it was all that there seemed to be. Their kiss broke off pretty suddenly. "You know that I'm only playing around, don't you?" Raven asked._

_"What?" I asked. "Yeah, this is just a game." Raven continued. "You can't be serious!" I yelled. "Are you even Raven anymore!" I touched her cheek. It turned into Slade's head. "You still have work to do, apprentice." Slade said._

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I awoke in fury. My head bumped up against the bunk bed on top of me and I squirmed off my bed. Sweat poured off of me, and it felt like my entire body was on fire.

Robin burst through the door and asked, "What's wrong Beast Boy?" "I don't know!" I managed to get out. Cyborg rested his knee beside me and took my temperature and stuff with his arm. "He's got a fever of 103. We have to get him to the medical bay." Cyborg told Robin. "Then go, let's get him better." Robin ordered.

That's all I heard before I conked out.

I cocked my head as I stammered around. I gave a forceful yawn and attempted to open my eyes. "Who turned out the lights!" I asked suddenly when I couldn't open my eyes. "hmm. . .?" I heard a voice ask. It seemed whoever it was, was really close to me. She was right by my bed. Was it even my bed?

I jerked up, startling whoever it was. She must have been awake now. What now? I can't even see. I can't take that! I want to see! I've never dealt with this before, not to be able to open my eyes. "Beast Boy, stay still, we had to put an ice pack on your head, it must have gotten over your eyes when you were sleeping." came the voice again.

She pulled it off me and I saw Raven there, beside my bed. Someone had tied it around my head? How convenient, scaring me like that. I felt my face turn red and scratched the back of my head. I let out a sort of chuckle that seemed unrealistic.

"Are you ok? You had a bad fever last night." Raven said. "I did?" I asked, "Wow. You were concerned?" "Of course I was silly." Raven said, "But you seem to be fine now." "I hope so," I said.

I looked up to her and into her eyes. She was beautiful the way she did everything; it was so amazing. I just couldn't tell her what my dream was about, it would only worry her. I hugged her, thinking it was just about as good as it got. She hugged me back. Her warmth was more than anything I could ever possibly imagine.

When we finally broke off, She stammered on, "So. . .You wants some breakfast? It's a little early, I know, but 7 a.m. is better than 4 a.m." "Sounds good." I said, "I want some tofu eggs and waffles. Can you make the waffles tofu too?" "Ok." Raven said.

She left and like that, I was alone again. Wow, I sure was alone a lot. Not as much as I was with her though! She's way better than loneliness! I lain back down on the medical bay, just realizing it was the infirmary. "Wow, the medicine cabinets give it away." I announced to myself.

It was a while before Raven returned with my breakfast. "Thanks, did you have anything?" I asked. "Just some herbal tea. I wasn't that hungry." Raven said. "Oh come on Raven, have you ever tried one of these before?" She shook her head. "Come on let's each have one of these eggs."

I bit down on the first one to make sure she cooked it just right. Wow, she had! I remember the time when she last cooked waffles back during the day of Trigon's return. Her waffles looked the worst. As if I would tell her? Starfire loved those waffles though. "Come on try one." I said, trying to convince her to try one. She, having tried a bite of it, took another. She seemed to like it, though she was a little nervous at first.

"It's not half bad," She said. "You serious? Cyborg would kill over!" I boasted. She giggled, again. A black aura busted the medicine cabinet. "Whoa. . ." I said. She ceased her giggling. "Oops." "I like it when you laugh, it makes me feel good." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah." Raven stammered. She wasn't really thinking anymore. At that moment, Robin came through the double doors into the infirmary. "You alright Beast Boy? I heard you finally awoke."

"Uh. . ." I trailed off. Raven looked to Robin, when Starfire and Cyborg both entered as well. "Beast Boy, you mind telling us what kind of dream you had last night?" Robin asked. Like that, everything came back to Beast Boy.

He went white. It wasn't even normal for him to be scared of something. He'd always been brave, no matter what the situation. This nightmare, to him, seemed scarier than any fight he could be in. "I was with Raven." Beast Boy began, not sure if he should tell them what they were doing.

"We were just doing our usual thing, if you could call it that, and she turned to me. She," I struggled to get out of me. _What the heck, they'll figure it out anyways_. "She kissed me. And I kissed back. Then. . .Then-!" I cried, nearly screaming from the panic.

"Alright Beast Boy calm down, calm down." Robin said, "You don't have to finish." "I must," I said. "I-I mean-Raven was Slade!" That didn't sound right. That sounded anything but right. Heck, it didn't make any since.

Everyone was shocked. What did my dream meant? Not even I knew. "Beast Boy-" Robin began, not even knowing how to put the words into his mouth. "Dude, that's a scary thought." Cyborg got out. "I can't be evil." Raven said, taking the nightmare the wrong way.

"Wait. I think it meant that Slade was going to hurt you or replace you with a dummy. I believe I saw his face because it was him who I hated." I explained. I wasn't sure if I was right. "I guess it's time I told you Beast Boy." Robin said. "Tell me what?" I asked.

Robin sat down on the bed I lain in. "Once I had a dream I was fighting Slade too, and hated him. I was fighting him in a different way, though, as I'm sure you could imagine. He was me." Robin said. That was the weirdest thing I've ever heard Robin say in my life time. I'm not sure if I was supposed to be funny or scared by it. Neither came out of my mouth or face.

Robin coughed and let it go. "Do you think it's time?" Raven asked. "No, now's not the time." Beast Boy said. "What's time?" Cyborg asked. "Is it the part taking of relationships that I have heard so much about?" Starfire asked. "I don't know," I said truthfully.

Sadly, and discouraged that both Raven and I would get together, Starfire flew out of the room. Robin went after her. Cyborg remained here, however. "So. . .You two are-" He chuckled, "Never thought it'd happen."

A couple of days later I was playing video games with Cyborg. Raven plopped down on the seat beside me. Robin and Starfire were eating in the kitchen. It was around lunch time, and this was a pretty early time for me to get up. I usually got up around 1 or 2 p.m.

I felt her warmth. I looked to her, and lost to Cyborg. "Good morning, or afternoon, Beast Boy." Raven said. I sense over all senses rushed through me. This was that side of Raven I saw in her mind. She was almost as if being affectionate towards me, willingly giving herself to me. I don't want to own her, I want to love her.

With all of my thoughts distracting me, I had no time to realize I was leaning towards her, fondly placing my hand behind her head, stroking her delicate hair. She didn't back down, furthermore, as I pressed her beautiful puffy lips against my coarse ones. They ignited passion inside me that flowed from me to her and back.

All of my thoughts died away instantly and nothing anymore mattered, just like before. This kiss, however, felt so much stronger. How could it get stronger? We loved each other. That was the only answer. I knew she had to love me, otherwise she wouldn't have accepted me. She loved me.

This new thought entered my mind and escaped above all. As I let go I looked to her and new all my fears and worries were nothing anymore. She was everything.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin had all watched silently. They made no notion to end their moment, and as seeing as how it was so intimate, felt themselves passion as well. They also felt happiness that their friends had found new happiness between each other.

Just when I let go of her grip, my mind exploded. I couldn't deal with it anymore, and screeched for it to stop. I fell, and nothing seemed to happen.

--------------------------------------------------------

What did you think for a cliff hanger? I think I am pretty good at myself. Sorry if that's bragging. I can brag sometimes and I hate bragging.  
Well if you haven't reviewed yet, review. see you tomorrow maybe, if I can find enough time tomorrow to send another entry.


	10. Unexpected Twist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own a very stylish computer! 

**Thechilldude(me):** I have found a way to end world hunger!

**random person:** how so?

**Thechilldude:** by eating pie!

**random person:** how does that help...? irritated)

**Thechilldude:** It relieves my stress.

**random person:** You make no sense...

enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

(Beast Boy's POV ends)

Robin was in his room, deciphering all the clues. He had to figure out what happened to Beast Boy. Nothing seemed to make sense. Something made Beast Boy go crazy, but what was it.

After Beast Boy had kissed Raven in the common room, Beast Boy acted as if he had a headache. While it may be true, something was causing it. That was what Robin was searching for.

The criminal alert rang and Robin ran down to the common room, where Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were already. Slade was on the other end. It seemed that he was about to be electrocuted. "Why are you still alive!" Robin asked forcefully.

"It seems I was granted the opportunity to call you, Robin." Slade said, "I know what's happening to your friend changeling, but don't forget. It's going to happen to you." "What?" Robin asked. On the other end, they could see Slade die right in front of them.

"I'll be right back." Robin said, and returned to his studies to find out what Slade meant. Raven went into the infirmary to check on Beast Boy. Cyborg got a snack out of the fridge and ate, with nothing much else to do. Starfire flew towards Robin's room and knocked lightly.

"What is wrong friend Robin?" Starfire asked. When Robin opened up, it didn't look like the same Robin. He was very tired indeed. He hadn't slept at all since Beast Boy had that nasty migraine. That was nearly two days ago.

"I just can't find out what's happening to Beast Boy, or what Slade meant by 'it's going to happen to you'." Robin. "I will not let anything happen to us!" Starfire groaned, trying to free Robin from his displeasures. "I wish I could believe that." Robin said.

Deep down, he had a feeling that there was no one who could stop whatever was happening to Beast Boy, or whatever might happen to them soon enough. Just then, the crime alert, well, alerted them again. Robin and Starfire scurried back to the common room, a.k.a. the living room, and quickly turned it on to see what was happening.

"It's Red X! Titans go!" Robin commanded.

The four titans revealed themselves at the bank, where Red X was making away with the loot. Starfire shot star bolts at the black cloaked figure. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at him, which he dodged. "Come on, didn't I teach you last time you couldn't catch me?" He asked as he looked back. He was abruptly stopped by a certain boy wonder with a bow stick.

"Tell us, what was it like being electrocuted?" Robin asked. "It was shocking." Red X replied and shot an x' at him. Robin jumped over him. "Asarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven hurtled a car straight into him. He vanished into thin air, only to reappear behind Raven. "I heard you were BB's girl. Never thought he was your type." Red X stated. Raven shot pure energy at him.

Red X was pushed directly into a wall, followed by a birdarang Red X saw as more came and stripped him of his freedom. He was now pinned onto the wall with no hope. The four titans drifted towards him and set themselves in front of him.

"Now Red X, be a good boy and tell us what your friend did with ours." Raven said. "So it's happened huh? Never thought you'd be so scared to loose someone who was nothing more than a-" Red X was cut off from Raven's telekinetic slap. "No one talks that way about Beast Boy." Raven said. "Who says?" He asked. "I say."

"Then we need a new leader ms. Roth has left the build-" Red X was cut off by another slap.

"Don't talk that about me either."

"Why should I care?" Red X asked. "Because I'm your worst nightmare." Raven said, using her demon side to show Red X all his worst fears. It wasn't the darkness, but blackness. Nothing was worse than this. "I'm not intimidated by this. You think just because-" Red X yet again getting cut off by Raven's ability shoving his face in her blackness.

When Red X came back out of the black abyss, it was as if he wasn't even scared. "Slade has warned me of what was to come. I'm afraid of nothing and no one. There is no death that I care for." It may not have looked it, but Red X was a little frightened of what he saw, Raven could sense it.

"Liar. No tell us what is wrong with Beast Boy." Raven said. "How should I know sweet cheeks? I was just ordered to carry out the mission." Red X said. "Then what did you do!" Raven roared, getting restless of this wasteful conversation.

"Ha. . .I'd actually tell you if I remembered." Red X moaned through her tight grip that she proceeded in shoving him further into the wall. "Why can't you!" Raven yelled. The other titans slowly backed away from her. They had never seen her this angry before, except for the time where she showed Dr. Light that demon side of her, and even then it was short lived.

"Slade wiped out my memory after I did what I did. Face it, it's in the past and there's nothing you can do to save your poor _boyfriend_." Red X stammered. She threw him off and back onto it in a second and let go. She wasn't going to get anything out of this liar. He even resisted breaking out when he was inside his worst nightmares, which was strange because no one could do that.

The police took care of Red X and sent him to jail, while the titans returned to the tower. They sighed. This wasn't a good thing. What were they to do with Beast Boy. They still didn't know any leads. Without any information, Robin had to go back to the infirmary.

"Beast Boy." Robin said, slightly shaking him. Cyborg entered. "Yo man, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't know anything else. Maybe Beast Boy knows if Slade has done anything to him." Robin said. Beast Boy stirred awake. "What happened?" Beast Boy asked, groaning with a mad headache. "Do you know what Slade's done to you?" Robin asked. "Not really. . ." Beast Boy said, "Why?" "Slade said he's done something to you, and now we'll get whatever you've got soon."

Beast Boy shook awake. "It can't be anything I've-." He began, falling back down the bed and nearly screaming with the immense pain. "Robin motioned for him to rest himself and make it easier for everyone.

Just when his headache subsided. "I know it's not your fault. You wouldn't do anything like-" Robin said. Starfire barged in and declared, "Raven has fallen ill."

Robin and Starfire returned to the common room where Raven was lying on the ground forcing irritably back and forth as if there was a pest inside her mind and trying to kill her from the inside out.

Cyborg was sitting, after checking for anything wrong with Beast Boy, which there wasn't, and stared him down. "Could this day get any worse?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy suddenly held his head as if another headache spread across him and hurting his entire body.

Cyborg fell limp, knowing not what to do to stop his friend from hurting. He decided it was best to give him pain relievers. He popped two pills into his mouth and let him swallow. The pain subsided a little, but only for a second, as Beast Boy thrashed around uncontrollably.

He changed into the Beast. There was no warning, no signs he was going to kill. However, he changed and that didn't change a thing. He tore Cyborg's limbs off, one by one, and then jumped out of the window. Cyborg hadn't had time to even fight back as he was caught off guard.

"What just happened!" Cyborg screamed, "Help!" as the beast tore him apart piece by piece. His body lain wilted from overpowering in him. Cyborg's system shut off and he was just another broken machine.

Robin and Starfire took Raven back to the medical bay and saw no Beast Boy, but a machine that used to be Cyborg. Robin laid Raven down and looked to him. "He is ok," Robin said as Starfire welled up. She sobbed. "Cyborg isn't dead, he's just offline." Robin explained.

Robin began piecing together Cyborg. It was a miracle he did survive, but he had. He turned him back on and asked then what happened. Once Robin heard everything, he left the room without saying anything. It was as if he was in a trance.

"Where do you think he's going?" Cyborg asked. "I do not know friend Cyborg, but I am very worried for everyone at the moment." Starfire mourned. "Don't sweat it Star, thing's will be back together soon. I'm sure any mom-" Cyborg said. He hadn't had time to say anything.

A swirl of wind flooded the room. It emitted from Raven, who was still unconscious. "This has never happened before." Starfire shrieked aloud. She looked back to Cyborg and he was no where to be found. She grew fearful and went to find Robin and tell him the terrible news, for no one could've gotten out of the medical bay without her knowing. She was already at the exit, anyways.

Robin knew this was going to be tricky. He'd never been into Raven's mind, let alone hear much about it. Cyborg had described it to him as some what messed up and could possibly be psychotic with all the strange things that have happened in there.

Yet, here he was about to go into her mind. He knew not what else to do, but felt that this was the right approach. The only person suffering it, other than Beast Boy, who he could find at the moment, was Raven, and she was unconscious. Robin wanted to know the answers he had questions to, yet no one yet knew.

The mirror laid exactly where it had always been, on Raven's desk. It hadn't moved since Beast Boy and Cyborg had last been in the mirror, but he somehow knew it was there. Robin held the mirror and waited for it to suck him in any moment, but nothing happened. Maybe he was doing it wrong?

He sat down and waited for it, directly looking at it. Still, nothing happened. He laid the mirror down on the ground and stared at it. Nothing. Nothing happened and he was growing angry with it. He was about to smash it when he sucked him in, just as he wanted. There was a green flash and he was brought to the center. He was greeted by eight Raven's. Each of them had a different personality it seemed. However, Beast Boy's description of them being only emotions that Raven had, proved him wrong. They were nothing more than emotions.

"Hello," Robin said, unsure of what to say. How they had known he would come was beyond him. All but two emotions began surging in pain. The only ones that didn't were Wisdom and Rage. Rage was to busy being mean to the other emotions to understand the pain. She almost liked it. Almost. Wisdom took Robin to a secluded area.

"I'm glad you came. They haven't stopped since whatever has happened to Raven attacked." Wisdom said, the brown cloaked Raven. "Wait-you don't know what has happened either?" Robin asked. "Not exactly, but I feel like Raven has contracted a rare disease, just as Beast Boy had. It probably happened when they-" "When they kissed! Then she had the headache and I-" Robin said, beginning to get what was happening.

"Yes," Wisdom said. "But I haven't contracted it, why not?" "You have you're gloves on. However, Cyborg didn't have any gloves when he carried Beast Boy into the-" "I have to tell Cyborg quickly before he-" Robin cut her off, getting cut off by her.

"That's not such a wise idea." Wisdom said. "Why not?" Robin asked. "Well, first off, you don't know how it can spread. Second off, you don't know how to reverse the effect, and third of all, Cyborg is a machine." "But Cyborg knows better than any of us how to-Wait, why would being a machine have-" Robin began.

"Remember when Cyborg contracted that virus?" Wisdom asked. "Yes but I, Oh. . ." Robin said, finally understanding what she meant, "So, do you know where it came from?" Robin asked.

"Not exactly, but I know that it came from Slade. He is controlling whatever is happening." Raven said, "But do you remember when Red X said he carried out a mission? Do you think it is possible he gave Beast Boy the virus to spread to you when you guys returned to the tower, giving Slade the opportunity to wipe out Red X's memory. Perhaps that was his intentions so if Red X was caught, he couldn't tell anything."

"Yeah, and he set himself up to be executed, which means he's still out there!" Robin said, knowing that Red X wasn't behind making everyone sick. "Yes." Wisdom said.

"Well I guess I better be seeing you." Robin said. "Wait don't go yet. The cure for the virus may be in the hands of Slade. If we can find him, maybe we can end this." Wisdom said. "Yes, I'll keep that in mind." Robin said to the brown cloaked Raven. He walked off.

He was just about to leave when he saw something disturbing. He couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and made sure he wasn't dreaming a nightmare. The ravens that were there since wisdom had taken him away were still there, but there was something different, something disturbing about them.

All of them seemed to have changed into Slade or something. Each of their heads were a Slade's head instead of a Raven's. "What the heck is going-" Robin asked, getting sent to the ground from a serious jolt. One of the Raven's, Rage, who hadn't changed yet defended herself. "What the heck are you people!" She screamed at them, "I hate you!" Slade laughed as six of him walked towards Rage and Robin.

"What's going?-" Robin tried to asked again, seeing another flash of light. When it ended Robin saw another terrible fact. He was a machine, and part man. He was one of Robin's best friends. How did this happen thought? It wasn't the same flash of light that Robin saw when he came in, so he must've come through a different way. But how?

"Cyborg?" Robin asked.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review!**


	11. The Bug

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own a very stylish computer! 

**Thechilldude(me):** You know what, I'm tired of this.

**random person:** And I want to know why...?

**Thechilldude:** Just thought you'd want to know.

**random person:** Trust me, anything you think of, no one wants to listen to.

**Thechilldude:** you hurt my feelings.

**random person:** deal with it.

-----------------------------------------

"Ow. . .I think I hit my head," Cyborg announced. Ok back up. First off, what happened to the Ravens again? And how did Cyborg get here?

Rage, the emotion, attacked one Slade. Two more held Robin. "Get out of here, both of you! I want to deal with this!" Rage screamed while she held back four Slades at a time. Cyborg panicked as Ravens with Slades heads walked up to him.

"Yo man what the heck is happening?" Cyborg asked. Wisdom came out. She saw what was happening and immediately knew this was a grave situation Robin and Cyborg were in. One of the Slades stopped himself from taking on Rage to look at Wisdom.

Wisdom didn't stop him as he walked slowly to her. Robin threw off the two Slades that bound him and ran to stop that other Slade. Rage was still taking on two of the Slades, while Cyborg shot at one, backing away very quickly. Fear overcame him right now, and Robin wasn't to concerned for him. Robin threw out his bow stick and hit Slade. Slade blocked and threw Robin away like trash.

"Raven! Run!" Robin called for her. Wisdom didn't run, however. Rage conquered over the two remaining Slades that she was battling, only to battle another two. Cyborg finally gained the courage to comeback to the Slade he was fighting. He then got a migraine so strong his electric circuits went haywire.

"What's going on?" Cyborg yelled.

Robin turned his attention to Cyborg. "Oh great, he's got it now too." Robin looked down. He needed to find a way out of this situation. Rage was finally cornered. She too was transformed into one of the Slades. How, was what Robin was trying to ask.

Robin decided that this was a perfect time to run. He grabbed Wisdom's hand and ran for it. He ran to some place he'd never been to. "Why would you want to go to the central nervous system for?" She asked. "I'm not sure." Robin said looking around, "There has to be something that's causing this to happen in here."

"I would believe the virus." Wisdom said, repeating the word virus. "Yeah, and whatever it is, the same thing is probably inside Beast Boy's mind, and now Cyborg's. They might be fighting it, and loosing." Robin explained out loud both to himself and to Wisdom.

"Beast Boy can handle himself, he has the beast. I'm not sure about Cyborg." Wisdom said. "Don't worry Raven, the answer is somewhere in here." He said with a smile.

He walked down to wall that had a bunch of cords attached to it. It seemed like a normal brain would, if you actually could fit a person inside it. There was one thing that didn't belong. It was yellow and shiny.

Robin went over to it and grabbed it. Without having to pick it up, it revealed itself to be the source to Robin. "Don't touch that." Wisdom cried. "Why not?" Robin asked. The brain began moving at an alarming rate back and forth. "What's happening?" Robin asked. "You've set it off, now I'm afraid it won't be long before they find us."

"Can't you find a place you can hide until we fix this?" Robin asked. "I'm afraid not. Leave now! Before it's to late!" She screamed. Robin didn't need her to tell him twice, but he wouldn't let her suffer through this. He grabbed her by the hand and ran. He ran to another hiding spot where they were sure not to find her. "I'll leave now, can you stay here until they come for you?" Robin asked. "Yes." She replied.

"Good," Robin said, "I'll be going now."

Robin left Raven's mind. He was back on Raven's floor, inside her room of course, and placed the mirror back on the shelf. He returned to the medical bay. Along the way, Starfire greeted him. "Did you see Cyborg?" She asked. "Yes I have Star, and you're not going to believe where." Robin replied.

Robin made haste and entered the infirmary. Starfire followed, not knowing what just happened. It wasn't until then that Robin had actually noticed the huge wall where the window used to be. At least the beast wasn't in the tower. There was less to clean up that way.

Starfire and Robin conversed about what happened inside Raven's mind. Starfire wasn't at all pleased by it. "But why did Cyborg travel into her mind? He was no where near Raven's mirror." "I know Star, it doesn't make any sense. You did say that there was a wind vortex that came from Raven, right?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded. "Then he must have been sucked up in her somehow. She hasn't told us she could do that though, and especially asleep. Things are getting more perplexing by the minute." "What about her pendant?" Starfire asked. "Of course. The pendant on Raven's forehead is a receiver. Portals can be created by objects being psychically linked to the pendant. But that doesn't explain how Cyborg could've came in contact with the item."

"Maybe Cyborg was the item." Starfire suggested. "I never thought of that. But we still have to keep our eyes peeled for any other possibilities." Robin stated.

At that moment, Raven awoke bluntly. At first, there was no sign that she had. When they did notice, she asked, "Where am I?" "You're in the medical bay, Raven. We still don't know what's going on with everyone, but I can't allow you, Cyborg, or Beast Boy to touch us." Robin declared.

"Why?" Raven asked. "I'm not sure. It seems that every time we touch an infected person, we become infected ourselves. The only reason why I'm not infected is because I have these gloves on. Who knows how long it'll be before they get to me too." Robin said.

"Robin, please explain to me why catching this bug would be bad?" Starfire stated, "Wouldn't that mean victory for us?" "No Star, catching it would mean loosing." Robin said. "We cannot hide from such pitiful bugs! We will fight this so called 'virus' until we are victorious!" "No no, no. . .If we catch it we become sick." Robin stated. "I knew that." Starfire giggled. "You did?" Robin asked. "Can I not lighten the mood a little?" Starfire asked.

"Wow. . .you sure miss BB." Raven pointed the obvious. "Oh how did you know?" She sobbed. "The joke stunk worse than his." Raven pointed out another obvious fact. "How do you feel?" Robin asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Other than the lack of emotions calling me to do things like they normally do, I feel no emotion." Raven said. "Didn't you always?" Robin asked, curious. "I may look like a Goth; I may look like a person without feelings, but I always have them. I have them wherever I go and they always call out to me to reveal. I can't completely control them sometimes, though."

"I think your lack of emotions was caused by all the Slades I saw in your mind." Robin said. Raven stared blankly at him for a moment. "You were in my head?" Raven asked. "Uh. . ." Robin said, a little nervous now, "Well. I had to fight all those Slades and I managed to save one of your emotions." Raven brushed off this little fact of him going into her mind and asked, "Which emotion?" "I'm not sure. She had a brown cloak." "Wisdom?" She asked, "Well, she knows what to do far more than the others do. She's probably the only reason why I'm sane right now."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Cyborg was kind of sucked up in your brain somehow. We'd like to know how that happened." Robin said, pressing on with the matter. "Wait, Cyborg's in my head?" "I grow wiry of this conversation." Starfire said.

Starfire flew off in search of Beast Boy. Robin and Raven let her, continuing their conversation. Starfire needed to find out where he was. She couldn't bear to see a titan missing. She landed on a roof top, after half an hour of searching, and still no sign of Beast Boy. Just when she was about to head back, did the beast attack her. Starfire jumped away from his attack, but not to quickly that she'd escape. She hadn't had time to stop it.

She blasted him off with a couple of star bolts. He unleashed his self upon her, thriving every which way to take her down. He threw her on another roof top and jumped across the alleyways. Starfire was crushed down into a trash dumpster. She got up and flicked a banana peel off of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, has everything gone according to plan as of now?" Slade asked. "Yes, and no one suspects a thing." Red X said, "Now can I get my money, I need to bail." "Yeah, I'll just send someone over in a little while." Slade said over the phone and hung up. Red X was pleased that soon he would be out again, and stealing more.

So once Red X was freed and his weapons returned to him, by some magical way, no one knows how, he went back to Slade and his new hide out. "It was ingenious how you tricked everyone into thinking that poor man was you." Red X said. "Yeah, but they just don't give up do they?" "Yeah well, you paid me my money so now I'm off." Red X declared.

"Where are you going?" Slade asked. "Well, I got banks to rob. They have my name on it. Don't think I can work for you forever."

"Once you sign a pact, the deal is you can't leave." Slade murmured. Robots came down and surrounded Red X. "You want me to tell them don't you?" Red X asked. "Even if you attempted to tell them now, it's to late." Slade returned.

Red X blasted a couple of robots down and then transported away. He reappeared right in front of Slade quite some miles away. "How'd you get here so fast?" Red X asked. "I have my ways." Slade said and then punched him. Red X busted back out him. Slade ducked and threw himself on him. Red X did a back flip and threw an x at him and then transported again.

"You gotta be kiddin'", Red X said trying to dodge another of Slade's attacks after being spotted again. He jumped and hopped around trying to find a way past Slade. Robots also covered the immediate area. Red X tried one more transportation. It was on the titans tower. How'd he gotten there was a miracle. "How'd I manage-" The villain alert burst into Red X's ears.

Robin and Raven reached the roof top and found Red X there. "Man. . .Slade's one hell of a demon." He fumbled into the wall beside him. "Slade?" Robin asked, "How can he be alive I saw him get electrocuted!" Robin yelled in frustration in the realization that Slade was still alive.

"That wasn't Slade, that was some guy dressed up as Slade. He used him as a shield sort of." Red X explained. Raven and Robin reluctantly allowed Red X into their home and gave him something to eat, seeing as it was pretty late.

"I gave Beast Boy virus under Slade's command at the amusement park." Red X carried on, "Remember when you were in the haunted house?" He asked Raven. She nodded. "That's when." "But. . .How come I didn't catch it until Beast Boy kissed me?" "You had it before he kissed you. I accidentally gave it to you instead of him. I was meant to give it to Beast Boy, but you prevented that from happening when you threw your arms around him."

Robin could see Raven blush a little as she forced him to continue. "In a sense you are the original source of the bug, or virus, or whatever you want to call it. But Slade's been sending things to your mind, and, well, from what I can understand, in your sleep he's been pushing stuff into your mind."

"So that's where my missing things went!" Raven exclaimed profoundly. Robin chuckled a little over this. "I'm not sure how it works, but I just know that something's inside your head and is causing everything to go into your mind."

"Ok ok, you've explained enough already." Robin said, understanding what that yellow thing was now, "Just tell me, how can we break it and get everyone back to normal?" "That's just it, break it, and everything's back to normal." Red X explained. "How do I know you're not pulling my leg?" Robin asked.

"I want revenge for what Slade's done to me." Red X stammered, "fulfill that at least."

Robin and Raven both walked up to Raven's room. "You think this is a good idea? He could be pulling our leg." "It's the only lead we've got." Robin said, "And we're running out of time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, Beast Boy remember me. I do not wish to harm you!" Starfire pleaded as she extricated the last bit of trash off of her. The beast simply blew on her and ran towards her. Starfire punched him back. "I am sorry Beast Boy, you leave me no choice."

Starfire went all out on him. She punched and kicked him until he was knocked out. It was a heavy beating, and Starfire was very tired afterwards, but she had done her job. It was so gruesome of a fight, that I can't even explain what she did.

Starfire held Beast Boy and flew back to the tower to put him in the infirmary. She'd forgotten all about the virus, while she was so wrapped up in fighting Beast Boy. She flew down onto a roof top and began the symptoms that all of her friends have had, with the exception of Robin.

"AHHH!" She screamed as she felt a huge migraine take control of her. Slade watched as she slowly succumbed to the immense pain. "How does it feel our young tamaran princess?" Slade asked. It was all to easy, for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin opened the door. Two things that startled him. The first was there was the mirror on the ground, shattered into a million pieces. The second thing that was startling was, there were at least 30 robots of Slade's inside Raven's room.

More robots gathered around Raven and Robin. They both went on the defensive, but then Raven fell down, she was having another migraine. "Raven!" Robin screamed to her. At that moment, all the robots attacked.

----------------------------------------------------

Please Review! (don't you just hate cliff hangers?)


	12. Amnesia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own a very stylish computer! 

**Thechilldude(me):** I just got back from an entire day of working.

**random person:** Your point is...?

**Thechilldude:** I don't know.

**random person**: Yeah...I'm going to go eat.

**Thechilldude:** eat this! throws a rock at the random guy

**random person:** What the heck!

**Thechilldude:** You're so random! rock hits him and he instantly dies

**Thechilldude:** How was that?

**random person:** You missed me.

**Thechilldude:** How?

**random person:** because I'm so random.

Ok ok. . .I was just starting to repeat things in this, and I've noticed everybody stopped reading it after it got to chapter 12, so I'm changing things around a bit. I hope it's better once I get through with it.

------------------------------------------------

Robin did his best to defend himself against the numerous amounts of robots Slade sent out. Somehow, they had gotten here, and probably through Red X too. Robin was pressed against the wall, with little space to maneuver around them. Raven was down for the count. Which meant he would have to go in alone.

Robin struck out his bow-stick and attacked. He threw whatever he had at them, birdarangs, and explosive discs. Whatever Robin did, though how ever clever he was, wasn't enough to overcome the impossible odds. Robin, defeated, slid down against the wall opposite of where he started, after taking out about one third of the small army.

At that moment, Red X decided to storm in. He shot X's at the robots, sending two to three at a time towards a wall. "Go." Red X ordered as he regrouped with them. Red X had been their enemy, but he always seemed to help them when things got tough. Robin had to know who he was later on.

Robin did as he was instructed, running inside and going for the mirror. Raven still hadn't recovered, so he had to go in alone. As he did, Robin felt the same sensation he had before, going through this crazy place to get to Nevermore.

The place was hectic as everything was set on fire. Unlike before, there were no emotions to greet him. Robin knew there was something terribly wrong with this.

Suddenly four Slades barged out of the darkness to fight Robin. There was nothing he could do as he was pummeled to the ground and ensnared by them. "Do you like the fight, Robin?" Slade asked. "You can now take you're revenge. . ."

(Robin's POV)

_What is Slade trying to pull? What does he think of gaining out of me fighting him?_ My thoughts died as he infuriated me with his existence. I threw all of them off me, hoping they'd leave me alone. No, more came back, and now I was surrounded by six. A seventh one came from the shadows and I was completely surrounded.

"What do you want?" I asked. "What I've always wanted, Robin. My apprentice. My original apprentice." Slade said. "What?" I asked, confused. "Oh, I guess no one knows. Why do you think I know so much about Raven? The Goth girl. The girl whom has had her emotions trapped inside of her since the day she split her emotions up. The day she became nothing more than pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. I'd bet I know more about her than you do Robin."

"Where are you trying to get at!" I yelled in disdain. This guy was really forcing me to go to my limits. Like he always had, he had made me yearn to get my revenge.

"I suppose it forever shall be a mystery!" Slade yelled. All the Slades piled up on top of me. What could I do? Fight back? I wanted to, but to tell the truth, I was weaker than I ever was for a long time. "There's no point in dragging this on any longer Robin," Three Slades stated in unison. "Shut up!" I yelled.

I knocked a few off, causing others to jump back startled, though they did not seem to be. I ran to the nearest building, towards the Raven that I left the last time. I hoped she was still ok, but I wasn't sure with all this chaos going around.

I found her in the same location I let her go at. She saw me and perked up. "Hello," Wisdom spoke. "You ok?" I ask. "Yes, I'm fine, it's just. . .Everything is dieing." She replied. "Don't say things like that, we'll get-" I said.

Right as I was speaking with her someone shot a blue ray at me. I fell back a twenty some odd feet, unable to get up. It seems I had broken something. "Cyborg?" I asked. He didn't even look like Cyborg anymore, yet he was.

Both of his eyes were red, and there was no metallic parts on him. However, he seemed to still possess the same powers he did when he was a machine man. He was still bald, though he was mean.

He ran up to me and threw me against the wall. Raven saw all of this and did the most she could to save me. "So there you are. . ." All the Slades spoke simultaneously. They were walking towards Raven. "Keep away from her!" I yelled

One of the Slades stopped by in front of me. "I don't think you're in a position to boss me around." He chirped. "Oh just shut up!" I yelled, throwing an explosion on Cyborg. He fell back. I landed on my broken leg and felt the pain searing through me. _"I can't take this!"_ I yelled at myself.

I growled in pain as I fell to my side. "Well, well, well. . .It seems that our little bird Robin has a broken leg." Slade announced. He started laughing maniacally. His laughter was insane! No wait, HE is INSANE!

(Robin's POV ends)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Starfire were being carried away by Slade. Starfire was out, and Beast Boy didn't know what was going on. What was this person doing to him and this poor girl.

Beast Boy hadn't remembered a thing since he turned into the beast. He had amnesia. Not that he'd know that however.

Beast Boy rubbed his head as he and the girl next to him were being carried on the back of the strange character's shoulders. He changed into a squirrel without meaning to and reared off towards the Titans Tower. He was just trying to find a place to stay for the night.

Slade realized that Beast Boy had changed into a squirrel, but before he could catch him, he was already out of Slade's sight. Beast Boy made it to the tower within a few minutes, changing into multiple animals without connotation (sense).

Beast Boy reached inside, hoping to get warm from the cool outdoors. "What's this place?" Beast Boy asked as he returned to his own state. He was suddenly attacked by a few robots of Slade's. "Whoa! I don't want to fight with you, I just want to stay in your home you got, ok?" Beast Boy asked. They didn't respond.

They tackled Beast Boy. He went on the defensive, depriving them of their advantage over him. Beast Boy turned into an ape, thinking of something mean and aggressive. He threw his fists down on the ground and the Earth seemed to shake.

The robots didn't even stand a chance as the first and last of his attacks took all the robots down. Beast Boy restored his original form and headed down further into the tower.

He reached the area where Raven and Red X still were, surrounded by yet more robots, in the hall way. Beast Boy asked, "What's going on here?" "Kid, we're being attacked. Can't you see that?" Red X replied. "Yeah, but. . .Who are they?" he asked.

"You mean. . .You don't know?" Raven asked through a throbbing migraine, like the one she had earlier. "Who are you?" He asked before he changed into a T-rex and stomped on all the robots, after which he turned back into himself. "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, forgetting about her head ache for a minute. How could he forget her?

"What?" Beast Boy asked. Obviously he still knew his name. "I'm Raven! Can't you remember me!" Raven asked very annoyingly. "I guess not," Beast Boy stammered. Red X said, "It could be caused by the bug. Then, if that is true, then why haven't you gotten amnesia, Raven?"

"Does it look like I have the answers!" Raven yelled, completely ticked off. "Well, no. But it is kind of odd. Kid, your friend went inside this girls mind about an hour ago and he still hasn't returned. You think you can go in after him?" Red X asked. "Why don't you?" Beast Boy asked. "I really would, but I have this rule about not going in another person's mind. It's just to creepy." Red X declared.

Beast Boy began walking into Raven's room. "How do I get in her mind?" Beast Boy asked. "Just look into my mirror and you'll go into my mind." Raven said. "I'd really like to go myself, but these head aches are getting in the way." "Yeah. . .Raven. How did we meet?" Beast Boy asked. "Well. . ." Raven began, "All of us just kind of came together. I think you and Robin met up first, and then Cyborg and I joined the fight against Starfire, whom is a Tameran."

(flashback)

_"Wozers," Beast Boy said as Robin forced back the tameranian. Starfire came back at Robin, trying to kill him. Cyborg punched her back, saving Robin. "Need help?" He asked. Raven appeared, and there was Starfire, getting back up and ready to fight them. "We need to stop her from destroying the city!" Robin yelled._

_"Why don't we just help her?" Raven asked. "Uh. . ." Robin stuttered. He went to Starfire. She backed a little, warning him he shouldn't get any closer. "Wait, hold on. I'm here to help you." Robin said. He got closer to the chains that bound her hands together. He then freed her. She felt her hands, rubbing them even so slightly. She grabbed him by the shirt and gave him a peck right on the lips._

(end of flashback)

"Wow." Beast Boy said, "Starfire kissed Robin? I think I'm beginning to remember, but I still wish what happened to me." "We don't have time, kid." Red X stated as more robots flooded the halls. "Right." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy took the mirror, awaiting further orders. He didn't need them. He went into Nevermore after Robin, hoping there would be some hope of him still alive.

"Hello Beast Boy. You tried escaping me, but there's no where to run." Slade announced. It was that same stranger. Beast Boy can't take this stuff. He needed to do something though. Raven, that beautiful girl, needed his help and he was there.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh, does the little boy have amnesia?" Slade asked, "Well then. . .I am your master. You follow my rules and I order you to kill Robin."

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked as he was held by two of the Slades. Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes. Robin, whom he supposed was his leader, was fastened. There beside him was Cyborg, already possessed by Slade. "See, one of your old friends has already joined me." Slade stated.

"No way you demented freak, You already fooled me once with that lame stuff, but I'm not falling for it again!" Beast Boy yelled.

"So you're starting to remember huh?" Slade asked.

"Just what are you trying to get at, huh? What would you get from having an apprentice anyways." "Oh well, I was hoping you could join your girl friend, but it seems I'll just have to pin her against you instead." Slade said.

"What!" Beast Boy yelled. "Raven will be my apprentice, and if not, at least I will take over the world." Slade said.

"Why would Raven ever become your apprentice!" Beast Boy stammered. "I have my ways." He said as he walked off, leaving Robin and him to die in the hands of his brethren.

--------------------------------------

How'd you like it? I notice that these chapters are getting shorter. I'm also thinking about making a sequal, but I'm not sure at this point. If I do, it's going to be really long. Maybe some more romance...Mostly I think it's going to be action and adventure though.

Anyways, how much longer to you all want it to be? Who wants Slade gone! Yeah he's annoying me too.


	13. Welcome to the Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own a very stylish computer! 

**Thechilldude(me):** I see london I see france I see...

**random person:** someone's underpants!

**Thechilldude: **you want to sing along?

**random person:** no way.

**Thechilldude:** then why were you singing?

**random person:** I'm random.

**Thechilldude:** I know that's why your name is random person.

**random person:** Did I have to point that out to you?

**Thechilldude:** No.

Ok due to some circumstances in my previous chapter that no one wanted to go onto this one, I had to make some changes to this chapter as well. If you're reading the one in chapter thirteen where it doesn't make any sense with the 12th, stop lol. Like you could. Or was that something else? well anyways, let's read! lol

---------------------------------------------------

(Beast Boy's POV)

I saw Robin trapped behind the power of these Slades. It didn't make any sense. I only saw one before with that girl, Starfire, and he was heading away from here not towards it. Where am I anyways? I remember being in that tower, but now I'm here. It doesn't make any sense!

"Who are you!"I asked again, trying to pry an answer out of him. "I am Slade." Slade announced. _Slade. Slade. Slade!_ It rang throughmy head over and over again. I changed into a rhino and rammed into some of the Slades, sending them flying.

"After him!" one of the Slades roared. All of the remaining Slades, except for the ones binding Robin down, hopped on the rhino and began fighting their way through him. I changed into a Pterodactyl and took flight, sending those to their doom.

I had to do this, for Raven, my friend. I'm not sure of what anything is going on right now, so I need to find out. I have a feeling that this Raven will tell me everything I need to know.

I saw down below that my friend Cyborg was beating the living daylights out of Robin. I swooped down to save Robin, changing myself into another animal. These animals I'm changing into seem so real. I don't know what they are, but there are these images that just seem to pop up in my mind every time and I change into them magically. It's like I'm a super hero or something! Cyborg needs to stop fighting and start helping us. I can't fight this alone, and Robin looks to hurt to help.

"Robin? How you feeling?" I asked as I fended off more and more of Cyborg's attacks. I saw Robin choke and breathe heavily through this strange place. "Pretty bad," he spat. The two Slades that held him let him go and pushed me into the wall, allowing Cyborg the opportunity to get back at me. I turned into a muskrat and crawled away from the three of them and changed back. "Over here!" I shouted. They swiveled to get a good look at me, showing their aggression.

I switched to a raven, flying high above, and forming a hippo, crushing them. Changing back, I returned to Robin. He didn't look much better than he had previously. This wasn't a good sign. "I. . ." He began, unsure of what really happened, I'm positive of. "Whoa, How'd you get here so fast?" I asked, pointing to Raven. She had a different looking cloak on this time, a brown one. She said, "I am Wisdom, one of Raven's emotions."

"Raven, do you think you can get us back to that strange looking orb?" Robin asked. "Yes, I can." Wisdom told us. She held onto Robin, comforting him from any falls. I followed them into this strange and dark place. It was a small room with many different machines and cords and stuff. "OH, what do these buttons do?" I asked pushing and pulling every crook and nanny I could find.

"Don't touch that!" Raven ordered. She seemed like Raven alright, but I still didn't get how she got here so fast. "What is this place?" I asked, firming up a little. "This place is called Nevermore. You are inside Raven's mind." Wisdom said. "You have a strange name. Did I ever tell you that?" "Quite so," She replied. "I did? When?"

"You wouldn't remember." Wisdom shook me off. What's her deal? It's like every time I meet Raven, she's always pushing me away, or something like that. Maybe I was falling for her. Like opposites attract or something. She's always serious, and I'm always the jokester.

I think my memory's coming back to me. Piece by piece, I'm beginning to remember these people who were my friends. It's quite a peaceful place, once you get use to it. The tower poses no threats, other than those robots. I think this place, that is Raven's mind, is also a serene point.

"So uh. . .What are we looking for?" I asked. At cue, Robin began throbbing his head back and forth, as if he had a migraine or something. "Oh no. . .Cyborg! Curses, he spat on me while I was still trapped by those vermin! I-" But he got caught off by another scream that came from him. What was he so mad about? It's not like I did anything.

"Get away!" Robin commanded. I obeyed and backed away as far as I could, at the other end of the room. Raven set him down on the floor against the wall and awaited him to go through whatever was happening to him. "What's happening to him!" I yelled in search for an answer. "He's changing." Wisdom spoke, though not happy about it. Then again, I haven't really heard her happy yet. I wonder why. Was it because she was only one emotion, and the others were. . .well, other emotions? Wait, shouldn't she have more emotions? Where are they?

"Where are all Raven's emotions?" I blurted. "They were all possessed by Slade." She replied, returning her gaze to the floor upon which it first started. This didn't make any since. This was Raven's mind, why couldn't she fight it? "So, we have to take out whatever is in here that's making Raven go bonkers?" I asked, though didn't wait for an answer.

I immediately looked for a strange object that might be the cause of all this. I came across a yellow orb. Perhaps this was the orb Robin was looking for.

Right when I touched it, an earthquake occurred. It made me snap my fingers away from the demented object, blowing my hands as if they had just been in the oven. "Are you ok?" Raven asked, trying to be as concerning as possible.

Just then, Cyborg barged in and shot a beam at me through his cannon arm. I jumped away, hoping that it would destroy the orb.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Beast Boy's POV ends)

"Where are you taking me!" Starfire yelled and asked as she was being carried away by the evil Slade. "Somewhere where no one can find you." Slade replied coldly. "Why? What nonsense torture do you have in store?" "The kind that makes you drop." Slade replied monotonously.

He took her to a factory, presumably his lair at this time, and set her down. She was still to weak to escape his clutches. They went inside to where it all began. The place where his original apprentice and him met, and the place where Beast Boy lost Terra.

There was a statue there of Terra. "Friend Terra?" Starfire asked. "Yes, Starfire, it is Terra. You will be observer as I bring Terra back to life." "Why!" Starfire asked. "Just because I feel like you need someone to die with."

He began pouring some liquid out of a glass container. It fell onto Terra. Slowly, she became herself. She dropped onto the ground and heaved for air. "Hello Terra, shall this be the moment you die?" Slade asked, though he knew the answer.

He kicked her and then threw the weak Starfire onto her. He laughed as he pulled out a gun, which only a coward would do. All he felt like was exterminating these brats once and for all and be done with it. He'd have the time of his life afterwards.

"Terra!" Starfire yelled. The two of them were launched into the air by Terra's rocks and flew towards the mad Slade. He shot at them, missing every bullet.

As the two girls landed behind Slade, more of Slade's robots descended for an attack. Starfire hadn't the energy to fight, and Terra was besieged. As the two girls lay in Slade's grasp, He laughed cunningly, not coming close to stopping or had enough of the laughing for one night.

"You two girls are a little to late, for you see that I am the master of the whole world!" Slade roared. "What's happening Star?" Terra asked. She didn't know anything, obviously. "Well,. . .I think Slade has just defeated us, but why does he think he has won?" Starfire exclaimed.

"Because I have. I've captured all of your friends and there's nothing you can do about it." Slade pronounced. "That is not true, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are all still ok!" Starfire screamed.

"Are you so sure about that?" Slade asked as he laid the curtains down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The beam bounced off of the orb. Beast Boy ducked as it came back around, as if to get them. Wisdom flew up above away from the blast and out of the battle, it seemed she was completely useless at the moment.

Cyborg rushed towards Beast Boy and punched him. Beast Boy flipped and formed a kangaroo. He kicked him with both legs and forced both of them to hit the walls opposite of them. Beast Boy transformed into a snake and swished over to Cyborg.

Cyborg blasted Beast Boy, and missing horribly ever time he attempted it. Beast Boy wrapped around him and began squeezing. Cyborg was having a rough time with Beast Boy as he fumbled around the room throwing Beast Boy off.

Beast Boy changed into the beast and crushed Cyborg in the ground. Robin, forgetting his pain, ran over to the beast and tripped him up. Beast Boy resumed his form and yelled, "What was that for!"

"He's under the control of Slade, just as Cyborg is." Wisdom said, starting to feel the effects too. "Ok why?" Beast Boy asked as he threw Robin off him. Robin hit the wall and fell down, landing on his buttocks. "I think it's because they are so much closer to the orb than anyone else that has the bug is." Wisdom proclaimed. "Why can they be only in here for it to work?" Beast Boy asked. "I-," Wisdom began, grabbing her head.

She quickly changed into Slade. "eep! And why don't they do that!" Beast Boy asked as he was surrounded by a barrage of Slades. It seemed they were no longer hidden from view, and Beast Boy was left alone to fight all of these Slades.

"Why do I have to be the one!" Beast Boy asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Starfire and Terra were laid helplessly in this situation, they saw two people. One a villain, and the other was Raven. "Raven!" Starfire cried. The villain was Red X, being accompanied by two of Slade's robots unwillingly. However, Raven was not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

What a nightmare! Slade's actually getting what he wants. Wait a minute, What the heck does it mean Raven was not? Why was she not accompanied by robots! Isn't she good?


	14. The End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own a very stylish computer! 

I'm sorry! You will hate me so much after this chapter! TT this is the final chapter of Unrequited love. However, I will make a sequal just as I promised. I'm calling it Mystery of the Sphinx. You will understand why when I begin making it. I'm almost done with the first chapter of it for you all too, but it will have more adventure and action than anything. Of course, I suppose that this story had mostly action in it anyways. Curses, I love action. 8) I also love Romance. I'm thinking about making one with nothing but romance in it but I have to think hard about that one.

Well anyways, without further wasting of your time, here's the final chatper 14!

I've redone this chapter because there's this thing where the question of how all the Raven's inside Raven changed into Slade. How?

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven?" Starfire asked, "What has come over you?" She was almost in tears as Raven walked over to her and kicked her. Her eyes were red, just as Cyborg's and also Robin's, though they did not know about them. "I am not here for your pleasure! Shut up." Raven ordered them disgustedly. "What's come over her?" Terra asked. "You too!" Raven yelled.

It was as if Raven was nothing but hatred now. "Girls, take a look at my new apprentice." Slade said. "What!" Terra asked, "I didn't expect her-"

"Raven isn't Raven anymore. You Glorgbag! Monster!" Starfire spat at Slade. He only snickered to her surprise. Terra just stood there, watching this go by. Nothing made sense anymore, as her life has been turned upside down. The last thing she had remembered before becoming stone was just getting over being Slade's apprentice. Now the backbone of the Teen Titans was Slade's apprentice? It just didn't make sense!

Raven kicked and punched Starfire a few more times for calling master Slade a glorgbag. She then retreated to Slade and watched them suffer. Red X stated, "You won't get away with this Slade." "Your usefulness has run out for me." Slade countered. He pointed to the lava below, and the robots threw him in. As Red X attempted to teleport, another robot jumped on him and prevented him from doing so.

"No!" Red X yelled as he was covered entirely by lava. Starfire and Terra constricted their eyes from seeing such violence. Raven and Slade watched and enjoyed his screams of torture. The traitor would learn his lesson.

Like that, Red X was no more. Only Starfire and Terra were left to see Slade and his triumph over mother Earth. "It's a pity that all of your friends have gone away, but I'm sure you'll understand when you join them." Slade said.

"Starfire, Slade's killed-" Terra said, afraid of what might be the answer. "I'm not sure. I do not know where the others are." Starfire said just as clueless as she was.

Raven went over to the exit where Terra used to be. "So you have let her go? Why?" Raven asked. "I wanted them to see me take over the world, and I also wanted them to die together." Slade said. "I see. . ." Raven replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was everyone's last hope. If he had known, he would be cowering right now. He took the orb and threw it at all the Slades, hoping it would break. The Slades caught it, afraid that it would break. Beast Boy kicked them, taking a few down. He reclaimed the orb and ran out, with eight Slades on his tail.

Why wasn't he possessed just as his two friends were? He would try to figure that one out later. He had much bigger problems to attend to. For starters, getting out of here!

The Slades quickly caught up with Beast Boy. He had no choice but to fight. He changed into a piranha and bit down on one of the Slades. He attempted to get Beast Boy off of him. Beast Boy changed into a Whale and crushed the Slades.

"Easy enough," Beast Boy said as he changed back. He grabbed for the orb and took it wherever he could go. As The Slades got up and scurried after him. "This is insane!" Beast Boy screamed, "What are these guys made out of!"

Suddenly, when he got to the top, Cyborg and Robin came out of the tower the held Raven's mind together. Beast Boy ran to the edge and, being scared, yelled, "I'll do it I swear!"

Just then, Beast Boy was blasted by some green laser. "Star!" He shouted as the orb fell into her hands. She had the same red eyes as Robin and Cyborg did. Beast Boy backed up into a corner, and then saw Terra. "Terra!" He asked.

"Beast Boy what's going on! Starfire and I were outside and then we got sucked in by some portal or something!" Terra cried back, but then shot down by a red blast. "What's going on!" Beast Boy screamed as things just kept getting funkier and funkier.

Slade, the real one, had done it. "I believe that your are our pest problem." Slade said as he got closer. "What?" Beast Boy asked. "Well, how do I put it? You've been giving Raven nasty head aches." Slade said. "No you have with this dumb orb thingy!" Beast Boy roared with sudden rage.

"Well, I must destroy you because you seem to be unaffected by the bug now. I don't understand why, but I'm sure I don't really care." Slade chirped. Terra rushed in and threw a rock at Slade. Robin jumped up and hi kicked Terra. She fell down, now involved in a fight of her own.

Cyborg shot a beam at Beast Boy, avoiding that and Starfire's newest attacks. Those green lasers and Cyborg's cannons were really getting on Beast Boy's very last nerves. How can he expect to save the world like this?

Beast Boy turned into a mole and snapped the yellow sphere out of Starfire's hands and made a run for it. He jumped down, off the building, leaving poor Terra to fight Robin. Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew back up, grabbing Terra by the shirt and trying his best to stay away from everyone.

Just when he thought he was safe, he was forced down by a black aura. "I was Slade's first apprentice, no one else! You can't expect to know Slade better than I do! I want you to go away. My mind does not belong to you!" Raven yelled.

Apparently this was the Raven from the outside. Beast Boy recovered quickly with Terra beside him. He still had the orb in his hands. "Raven. . ." Beast Boy said, seeing his beautiful girl be tormented by this madman. Slade was an evil person, undoubtedly now.

With all this chaos, Beast Boy needed to end it. He needed to end this for Raven. She must be dieing to see all of this occur in her mind. Beast Boy had to end it. He threw the orb down onto the ground, just as all nine Slades, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire came to stop him.

The orb shattered into millions of pieces. Nothing happened. "You were to late, fool!" the real Slade yelled. All of the Slades that convoyed with him became Ravens once more, each representing a different emotions.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all lost their red eyes and became normal titans again. Raven, the person of Beast Boy's dreams, became normal again. Slade found that he was the one in danger instead of Beast Boy.

"Who's the fool now?" Beast Boy asked. "You beat me this time punk, but next time it won't be so easy!" Slade bellowed. With that, Slade was gone and out of Raven's mind. Terra had watched awestruck at it all, unable to even make a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few more days after the whole incident inside Raven's mind before everything started to get back to normal. Terra was admitted back into the Teen Titans as an honorary titan once more, having to do what Beast Boy had to do.

"No fair yours was so much more easier." Beast Boy hollered. "You're just jealous." Terra stated sticking out her tongue. Terra had taken on the role of prankster and the two brought double the mischief only Beast Boy brought. Though, they did not allow it to become evil as to hurt the others.

Cyborg joined them a couple of times to get everyone a laugh or two. Terra, however funny she made her jokes, and making Beast Boy's funnier, still held her own personality of kindness. She wasn't evil, and often she only helped Beast Boy out with his jokes, improving them.

Raven was even more annoyed than usual at the ever increasing pranks inside their own home. Everyone's life styles seemed to return to normal, for the most part.

Raven, however much she wanted the joking to stop, was still happy with Beast Boy's improvement to make her laugh. "Come on Beast Boy. Quit it. . ." Raven giggled as Beast Boy began tickling her. Beast Boy found out, through much of her despise, she was very ticklish.

Her powers became to much for her to handle, and soon everything was surrounded in a black aura in her room. Everything started popping as if they were bubbles. They didn't explode, but they acted like they were about to.

Beast Boy refrained from tickling Raven and sighed as he fell on top of her. "Beast Boy. . ." Raven said. "Oh right," Beast Boy said as sweat poured down his face. He jumped up and like that, he wasn't laying on her anymore. She reduced to more giggles as she said, "Not that. I wasn't angry. Anyways, how are you?"

"I'm ok, I think I got my memory back completely now." Beast Boy said. "That's good." Raven rejoiced over this. Raven was about to ask a question that would determine their lives for the next. . .well, their entire life times, but was cut off by a giant uproar.

Raven and Beast Boy ran down to the common room to see what the trouble was about. _Robin and Starfire are having a fight?_ Raven thought as the two were at it, just as Beast Boy and Raven were at it before Beast Boy left the team and became Slade's apprentice.

"Fine I quit!" Starfire screamed as the now panicky Robin lain on the couch. "Don't do that Star," Terra and Cyborg said trying to convince her, in unison of course.

Starfire remembered what happened when Beast Boy quit and she then sighed. "Very well, but don't expect me to talk to glorgbag Robin." Just like that, they prevented another possibly evil plot unravel.

Starfire left the room and recoiled in her room. "What was that all about?" Raven asked. "Robin denied her of something important to her." Cyborg explained, making it real short. He didn't want to talk about it, in truth.

Raven noticed this, and delving into his mind figured out the reason. We shouldn't go further into this, Raven thought.

"So Raven, can you tell us exactly what happened inside your mind? It's kind of awkwurd how everything just happened." Robin explained a bit of what happened. Raven went through it a little and came up with a simple, yet annoying answer. "Well, when my emotions were attack by that orb that caused everyone to get sick, The same effect of what happened to you and Cyborg took place. Slade ended up controlling my mind, just as he was you and Cyborg through the bug."

"How come they weren't all infected at once?" Robin asked, annoyed at her answer. "Remember, my mind is split up. Individually, he has to overcome them, and the first few were a snap, I suppose." "But then why wasn't I infected like everyone else?" Beast Boy asked. "Maybe it was because you had amensia and couldn't be attacked by it or something." Cyborg cut in, while playing a video game.

"Dude, that doesn't even make any since!" Beast Boy shouted, "Shouldn't I have been taken control of none the less!" "Yes, you should have, but you weren't. I think when Starfire attacked you in your Beast form, or because of your Beast form, that the bug that was passed onto you was destroyed somehow." Raven explained.

"Ok, so what about the bugs in our minds?" Robin asked, "Were they destroyed when the original was?" "Yes, I think that was true. Remember when Red X said that Slade could sort of send objects into my mind. I think it could also send messages back and forth between its creations as well. Just like computers do." Raven replied.

"Computers are so complex!" Beast Boy interjected. "Unlike you." Raven declared.

"Let me get this straight. Slade was controlling us? Dude! That's scarier than the time Beast Boy was inside of me!" Cyborg yelled. "That was awesome!" Beast Boy shouted with glee.

"Any chance he could do it again, friend Robin?" Starfire asked. "Not a chance Star. We won't let him." Starfire had been listening to their conversations and decided to come back in, and looking a little more calmer too. Robin was glad that she had forgotten about their fight. At least for now anyways. Once she would remember it again, he'd have to run for it!

Raven went into the kitchen to prepare herself some lunch, with Beast Boy following. "Raven, I know you already know and I already know you already know I know, but I want you to still hear it. Raven. . ." Beast Boy stammered as he began blushing, "I love you."

Raven stopped what she was doing and looked over to Beast Boy. She knew it to be true, as he showed it several times already. "I love you too Beast Boy." Raven exclaimed, in undeniable love for the silly guy. They kissed once more, enjoying each others company, and forever feeling peaceful.

_The End._

------------------------------------------------------------

Wow...I kinda left it wide open for the next one as to why exactly were Starfire and Robin fighting. I hope I don't screw that up and make the fight something cheezy. lol, I did that a bit with this story didn't I?

Well, remember all that the sequal's name is Mystery of the Sphinx. Just in case you want to read it too!

**Poll:**

What's your favorite character?

A) Raven

B) Beast Boy

C) Cyborg

D) Starfire

E) Robin

F) Slade

G) Red X

H) Terra


End file.
